Custodio de tu amor
by Zelda-24
Summary: Ichigo es un joven policía,a quien le han pedido custodiar por 10 meses a Rukia Kuchiki. El la denigra con todo su ser por la bajeza de su crimen, así que se propone hacerle la vida imposible;pero con el pasar de los días comenzara a darse cuenta que Rukia en realidad no es la joven tan despreciable que imaginaba,experimentando nuevos sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para él.
1. Un trabajo para odiar

**"Un trabajo para odiar" (Capítulo 1)**

"El Gotei 13" es un eficaz y complejo sistema policial utilizado en el país de Japón... dicho sistema está formado por un sinfín de escuadrones policiales ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho de todo el país, encontrándose sus 13 cabeceras siendo comandadas por la "base madre" o mejor conocido "El escuadrón 1" en la bella y tranquila ciudad de Karakura...

En una elegante oficina del mencionado escuadrón podía observarse la pequeña reunión que mantenían 3 importantes figuras públicas, sobre un delicado e importante tema que con urgencia debían de tratar.

— Así que dentro de 3 días se cumplirá los 2 años de condena de la hermana de Kuchiki, ya veo— mencionaba un hombre de cabello blanco y cara de pocos amigos.

— Si... y como ya saben al cumplir ese lapso de tiempo ella será inmediatamente liberada, lo cual resultara un problema ya que los habitantes de la ciudad no se sentirán seguros y se desatara el pánico— explicaba el hombre de mayor edad entre los presentes. Su nombre es Yamamoto Genryūsai, conocido por ser el fundador de "El gotei 13" y capitán de la base donde en esos momentos se localizaban.

— ¡Tks!, yo no veo el problema... si esa chiquilla vuelve a protagonizar una escena como la de hace 2 años, simplemente la volvemos a capturar y la regresamos a ese infierno— respondía despreocupadamente un musculoso y temido hombre, reconocido fácilmente por su llamativo parche y su brutal actitud.

— Hmmp... aun no entiendo cómo es que alguien tan calculador e inteligente como usted, escogió como capitán de él escuadrón 11 y como alcaide de "El Rukongai" a alguien sin sentido común como Zaraki— hablaba el peliblanco enfocando su mirada en el imponente anciano.

— ¿Eh?, pero que mierda dices capullo; no te creas la gran cosa por ser el capitán del noveno escuadrón... ¿o lo que buscas es una pelea?— preguntaba el temible hombre con una desquiciada sonrisa, ocasionando un notorio "tic" en el ojo izquierdo del otro capitán.

— ¡Silencio!... si los convoque fue para analizar debidamente la situación, no para lidiar con las molestas riñas de unos niñatos como ustedes. Kempachi, ¿has notado alguna indebida actitud por parte de Rukia Kuchiki?

— No actúa ni hace nada fuera de lo normal... apartando las palizas que a veces le brinda a los demás reclusos— decía lo último carcajeándose sonoramente y con una demencia sin igual.

— Lo sabía... ella es peligrosa, mucho menos es de fiar. ¡Kensei!, tu escuadrón se destaca por la cantidad y variedad de jóvenes talentosos bajo tu mando... quiero que elijas a uno para que sea el encargado de vigilar a Rukia una vez que sea liberada... definitivamente no podemos dejarla en plena libertad.

— Ahh, como ordene... si no tiene nada más que decirme me retiro— comentaba mientras se ponía de pie— le enviare a alguien mañana al medio día... con su permiso...— y luego de finalizar esas palabras se retiró de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Yo también me iré ya; el bueno para nada de Muguruma se encargara del asunto, así que no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo— luego de terminar su oración repitió la acción del peliblanco.

Yamamoto mientras tanto se quedó sentado y con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su fino escritorio, decidió enfocar su vista en el bello y esplendido cielo que era bañado por el ocaso a la vez que seguía pensando en su recién discusión— "solo espero que Kensei escoja a alguien lo suficiente competente para esta tarea"— y después de su fugaz pensamiento decidió servirse una taza humeante de té y así relajarse y desestresarse un poco...

* * *

"El infierno"... un término formado por 2 palabras pero tan difíciles y complejas de explicar... la gran mayoría lo consideraba como aquel sitio después de la muerte al que iban a parar las personas que cometían malas y horrorosas acciones en vida, sin embargo eso podía no ser del todo cierto, uno podía vivir un infierno en vida; o esa era la manera de pensar de Rukia Kuchiki, después de todo cualquier persona que haya puesto un pie dentro de la prisión donde ella se encontraba podía dar crédito a sus pensamientos.

"El Rukongai", conocida por ser la prisión más segura y temible del país se encontraba situada en la misma ciudad que las cabeceras y la "base madre" del gotei 13; en Karakura. Dicha infraestructura constaba de un domo gigante donde no penetraba la luz del sol, equipada con la más alta tecnología de seguridad, ocasionando que la probabilidad de escape fuera del 0%; los guardias y policías de dicho lugar eran en su mayoría pertenecientes al onceavo escuadrón, caracterizados por su brutalidad y sanguinario comportamiento. La mencionada prisión se dividía en niveles, siendo la distribución la siguiente: el nivel 1 era conformado por el patio y el comedor, el nivel 2 era la sala de visitas; de ahí en adelante se ubicaban las celdas de los prisioneros y cada piso tenía su sobrenombre, entre más avanzaban los niveles peor era el lugar; el nivel 3 era conocido como "Mariposa enjaulada", el nivel 4 "Lobo mugriento", el nivel 5 "Gusano aplastado", nivel 6 "Venado ultrajado", nivel 7 "Murciélago muerto", nivel 8 "Perro colgado", nivel 9 "Pantera descuartizada", y por último se encontraba el nivel 10 conocido como "El piso de los lamentos" siendo este utilizado como cuarto de castigos y torturas. El temible lugar albergaba aproximadamente unos 15 mil prisioneros, teniendo tanto hombres como mujeres; la famosa prisión también es llamada "El infierno negro"... y valla que el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo...

La protagonista de estos pensamientos se encontraba dentro de su oscura y pequeña celda que no media más de 2 metros cuadrados, era un espacio completamente cerrado sin ninguna rejilla o un pequeño espacio que le permitiera ver el exterior, solo tenía cabida para una pequeña cama de metal, en la que en esos momentos se encontraba sentada, en verdad era un sitio miserable... pero era de esperarse... no por nada se encontraba en "Perro colgado", en otras palabras el nivel 8... desde el nivel 7 en adelante les estaba prohibido bajar al patio y comedor, por lo que los alimentos se los hacían llegar hasta la celda, para lo único que podían salir es cuando iban al baño, además las visitas eran sumamente restringidas pudiendo recibir una cada 2 meses... era el sitio perfecto para volverse loco, sin embargo Rukia era una joven independiente y en esos 2 años de permanecer encerrada se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para necesitar la compañía o amistad de los demás reclusos... de repente pudo identificar el sonido de un par de pasos acercándose a su celda, para posteriormente abrir la puerta de su celda.

— Aquí está la cena— informaba un policía dejando una bandeja con comida en el suelo— espero que sea de tu agrado "princesa"— menciono lo último con sorna para luego romper en carcajadas y volver a cerrar la puerta, desapareciendo así como llego. La joven se dirigió dónde estaba la bandeja y se dispuso a recogerla, encontrando en ella una putrefacta sopa y tortilla con hongos, y a pesar del asco que le causaba se dispuso a comer— _"solo 3 días más y al fin saldré de este infierno"_ — pensaba la muchacha comiendo en compañía con el mayor de los silencios.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba en la ciudad de Karakura, el sol ya había hecho presencia mostrándose tan imponente como de costumbre, y un par de aves se observaban surcando el cielo; las personas comenzaban con su rutina acostumbrada generando el típico bullicio de la ciudad, un bullicio que no era capaz de alcanzar ni perturbar la paz de las instalaciones del escuadrón 1. En esos momentos el "capitán en jefe" del Gotei 13 se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos informes a la vez que tomaba una taza de té, el silencio del lugar era placido y reconfortante, pero lastimosamente fue interrumpido por un par de toques provenientes de la puerta.

— Adelante...— dio su aprobación para pasar el anciano.

— Capitán...— menciono una voz varonil procedente de un joven de peculiar cabello naranja y ceño asombrosamente fruncido, que cerró la puerta situada detrás de él.

— Kurosaki, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

— Kensei me mando, porque me postulaba para llevar a cabo la tarea de vigilar a un reo.

— Ya veo... con que te eligió a ti... no me extraña su decisión, todos sabemos que eres un joven muy eficiente y con enorme potencial; es una lástima que lo que tienes de talentoso también lo poseas de maleducado, ya que aún no has aprendido a referirte correctamente de tus superiores ni a respetar a tu capitán— dijo el comandante logrando acongojar un poco al hombre de ojos avellanas— pero volviendo al tema... me imagino que ya sabes quién se te ha encomendado custodiar, ¿o no?...

— No sé quién es, Ken... mi capitán no me menciono quien era el recluso...

— Es Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Kuchiki?— preguntó un poco asombrado, pues ese apellido le era demasiado conocido.

— La hermana de Byakuya, a lo mejor tú la conozcas como "La princesa del Rukongai", me imagino que ya has de saber quién es.

— Nunca la he visto, pero si he escuchado sobre ella... y de su "gran hazaña"— dijo lo último con cierta apatía en su voz y haciendo referencia al crimen del que se le acusaba a la joven.

— Bueno, entonces la conocerás dentro de 2 días, ya que una vez culminado ese tiempo será liberada. La vigilaras por 10 meses, y cuando te digo vigilar me refiero a que no le quites la vista de encima en la medida de lo posible, por lo menos el primer mes si debe estar bajo estricta vigilancia; ella es peligrosa y su liberación generara caos en la ciudad, es por ese motivo que no debemos dejarla completamente libre, y si ves que actúa sospechosamente deberás tomar cartas en el asunto... ¿crees que podrás llevar a cabo esta tarea?— termino por preguntar el capitán. El joven de ojos castaños se quedó analizando la situación por un momento, y no es que tuviera miedo de esa chica, sino que el repudiaba a los criminales, más sabiendo el motivo por el que esa mujer fue encarcelada... pero el anciano tenía razón, si no había nadie que la custodiara, los habitantes se sentirían desprotegidos e inseguros, por lo que alguien tenía que llevar a cabo la tarea dicha por el comandante.

— Si podre trabajar en ello...— contestaba el pelinaranja al anterior cuestionamiento.

— Bien... entonces cuento contigo, te espero el viernes en la sala de visitas del Rukongai a las 1:00 pm, ese día acaba su condena por lo que la tendrás que conocer, se puntual... ya puedes retirarte.

— De acuerdo...— y tras finalizar esas palabras se retiró de la oficina con un objetivo en mente... haría pagar a la famosa "Princesa del Runkongai" por el crimen que llevo a cabo... o si... le haría la vida imposible...

* * *

El viernes por fin hizo acto de presencia, lo que provocaría el desenlace de cierto evento... esperado por unas pocas personas, pero odiado por la mayoría de ciudadanos...

En la sala de visitas de "El Rukongai" podía apreciarse a una pequeña mujer ocupando un asiento en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas del salón; había dejado la típica ropa de la prisión para así portar un sencillo pero bello vestido amarillo de mangas cortas y unas bonitas zapatillas blancas; la noche anterior un hombre pelirrojo amigo de ella había ido a verla para entregarle esa ropa y para ofrecerle una disculpa porque no podría ir a recogerla ese día ya que tenía otros asuntos que resolver, por lo que la mencionada le respondió que no se preocupara. Los minutos pasaban y la mujer ya comenzaba a impacientarse, ese día seria liberada pero antes de realizarse tal acto le informaron que debía charlas sobre unos asuntos con el capitán del escuadrón 1, la joven poso su vista en un reloj situado en la pared a la vez que tamborileaba sus dedos en la superficie de la mesa... 12:30 pm... esa era la hora que reflejaba el reloj; no supo cuánto tiempo paso exactamente pero imaginaba que no fueron más de 2 minutos para que el comandante del "Gotei 13" al fin hiciera acto de presencia.

— Felicidades Rukia Kuchiki, pudiste soportar vivir en el encierro por 2 años y ahora por fin serás liberada, espero que hayas aprendido la lección— hablaba el viejo hombre mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pelinegra.

— Yamamoto-sama... ¿qué es lo que quiere resolver conmigo?— preguntaba Rukia con un tono de impaciencia, lo que más deseaba era largarse ya de ese lugar.

— Mira... dentro de un par de minutos abandonaras este lugar, lo que significa 2 cosas: la alegría para ti y tus amigos, y el miedo por parte de los ciudadanos... el que salgas este día de la prisión no significa que dejaras de ser una mujer peligrosa— Rukia no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo tras escuchar es última parte— nosotros no podemos permitir que cunda el pánico en la ciudad, pero no puedo retenerte por más tiempo en este sitio, así que he tomado una decisión... Rukia Kuchiki este día viernes 22 de abril serás liberada, sin embargo te verás sometida a estar bajo una extenuante vigilancia por 10 meses— término de dictaminar Yamamoto ocasionando la evidente sorpresa y disgusto en la joven mujer.

— ¡Pero!... ¡eso es injusto!, cuando el juez Sasakibe impuso su decisión, me sentencio a 2 años de encarcelamiento, pero nunca menciono que al cumplir mi condena y fuera liberada, lo haría bajo custodia.

— Se muy bien lo que él dijo Kuchiki, no tienes por qué recordármelo... sin embargo como comandante general puedo tomar decisiones en el asunto, mientras no te prolongue más tu estadía en este lugar, así que no estoy irrespetando ningún acuerdo y solamente estoy tomando las medidas que considere necesarias para tu situación— explicaba el capitán a la joven que por más que hubiera querido contradecirlo debía admitir que el capitán no estaba rompiendo ningún acuerdo. El hombre hubiera seguido con sus explicaciones, pero cuando se dispuso a seguir con su charla se vio interrumpido por una voz conocida para él.

— Capitán, aquí estoy como me ordeno— hablaba un guapo hombre de naranja cabellera y ojos miel, el recién llegado se encontraba con su inseparable ceño fruncido mientras tenia puesta su vista sobre el viejo capitán; pero el punto de enfoque de su mirada cambio para luego posarse sobre una mujer que estaba acompañando al anciano, y debía admitir que lo que vio lo sorprendió. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a estudiar con la mirada a la mujer que les acompañaba, a pesar de permanecer sentada pudo identificar que era de baja estatura; poseía una piel muy blanca y deslumbrante, parecía como si nunca la hubieran tocado los rayos del sol y por un momento se preguntó si dicha piel era tan suavecita como lo aparentaba; tenía una larga y lacia cabellera azabache apresada en una coleta alta, pero un delgado mechón de este escapaba de la coleta para situarse en medio de sus ojos; la mujer era de complexión delgada y frágil a su vista; pero lo que sin duda lo dejo cautivado fueron esos enigmáticos ojos violetas que lo observaban en esos instantes... debía admitir que era una joven muy hermosa y se le pidieran describirla el primer adjetivo que se le venía a la mente era "delicada".

— Kurosaki... has venido justo a tiempo— comentaba Yamamoto sacando de su momentánea ensoñación al joven policía— ella es Rukia Kuchiki la joven a quien te he encomendado vigilar. Y Kuchiki él es Ichigo Kurosaki, el policía que te custodiara por 10 meses— finalizaba de presentarlos el respetado capitán. Ichigo no pudo evitar asombrarse debido a las palabras dichas por el hombre mayor, ella era la famosa "Princesa del Rukongai", no comprendía como alguien tan linda y de buena reputación por su conocido apellido fuera la protagonista de tan atroz acto llevado a cabo 2 años atrás, ella era el vivo ejemplo que las apariencias engañan. Rukia por otro lado se limitó a observarlo fríamente y sin ninguna emoción plasmada en su rostro.

— Kurosaki, desde el lunes comenzaras con tu trabajo de vigilancia, ya que hoy le daremos lo que resta del día, libre a Kuchiki, en lo que se acomoda a su viejo estilo de vida, mañana también tendrá el día libre para que así se adecue a su nuevo hogar, y el domingo es tu día libre, así que no tendrás que trabajar. Tu por otro lado Kuchiki, te espero mañana en mi escuadrón a las 2:00 pm, es para que me brindes la dirección de tu nueva vivienda o si sigue siendo la misma, también para que me des otros datos necesarios... y sé que te dije que mañana estarías libre, pero el brindarme esa información no te tomara más de 10 minutos— decía el comandante al darse cuenta de la disconformidad de la chica— así que espero que colabores en la medida de lo posible.

— ¡Rukia!— gritaba un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas acercándose a la mencionada, y así rompiendo la tensión y el incómodo silencio que se formó después de la charla de Yamamoto.

— ¡Kaien-dono!...— apenas pudo hablar la joven pues inmediatamente fue levantada de su asiento, para posteriormente ser estrechada entre los brazos del recién llegado de una manera poco delicada. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de los demás presentes un par de minutos después, por lo que deshizo su abrazo y así soltó a Rukia quien parecía que estuvo a punto de morir asfixiada.

— Yamamoto- taicho es un placer verlo— hablaba mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia— ¡Hola Ichigo!— saludo al otro hombre pero esta vez de manera informal y con una alegre sonrisa, siendo respondido de manera seria por parte del pelinaranaja.

— Kaien-dono, ¿Qué vino hacer a este lugar?.

— Vine a recogerte... Abarai me comento ayer que él no podría hacerlo así que decidí tomarme la tarea para así llevarte a tu nuevo hogar, es muy lindo y sé que te gustara mucho, luego tendrás tiempo de darte una vuelta por la ciudad— explicaba el pelinegro— Yamamoto-taicho, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero... ¿Rukia y yo ya nos podemos retirar?, creo que es mejor marcharnos cuanto antes.

— Por mí no hay problema, lárguense ya de una buena vez— y luego que el comandante diera su aprobación, tan solo se limitó a ver junto al joven de ojos castaños como los 2 pelinegros abandonaban el lugar, despareciendo así de sus vistas— Yo también me retiro ya Kurosaki y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, todo lo que tenía que decir ya fue acordado.

Tanto Ichigo como el capitán se retiraron de la prisión y al salir pudieron observar como Rukia y Kaien abordaban una camioneta negra, perteneciente al hombre, que posteriormente fue arrancada perdiéndose así al final de la inmensa calle. Ichigo al recordar la culpable de su nueva tarea y su crimen cometido, no pudo evitar que la imagen de su madre cruzara su mente por una fracción de segundo, por lo que atino a apretar sus puños fieramente a la vez que rechinaba sus dientes; ahora su misión de hacerle la vida imposible a esa mujer se volvió más clara y concisa... ¡ohh!, ¡como esperaba que llegara el lunes!...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡ Yei! ya está el capítulo 1! :3 , Pues solo les diré que me encuentro súper emocionada con este nuevo proyecto :) , así que espero cumplir con sus expectativas y brindarles una historia que sea merecedora de su tiempo! La verdad le tengo fe a esta historia y espero no regarla en el transcurso de esta xD ... también les invito a leer mis otras 2 historias para quienes no las han leído y se encuentren interesados, las pueden encontrar entre mis obras xD... de antemano les doy mil gracias a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia :') .. espero sus bellos comentarios, cualquier crítica es válida: positiva, negativa, constructiva, destructiva, etc. xD ... así sabré si he comenzado con buen ritmo o si no les agrado y necesito mejorar :p ... por favor díganme como les pareció este capítulo, sus comentarios me motivaría muchísimo! Y les deseo hermoso día a todos! :D

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí les dejara unas cuantas aclaraciones del capítulo :D...

1-Cuando mencione Kempachi es el "alcaide" del Rukongai, me refería a que era la máxima autoridad de ahí (la palabra alcaide si existe xD, lo digo por si pensaron que me equivoque y quise poner "alcalde" xD)

2- Por si no me di a explicar cómo describía el Gotei 13, se los diré de nuevo... me refería a que hay un gran número de escuadrones policiales en todo Japón, pero estos son "derivados" y dependientes de los 13 escuadrones que todos conocemos... los 13 escuadrones están en Karakura y estos mandan a los "escuadrones inferiores" que son los que están en otras partes del país.

3- No pensaba poner la descripción de la cárcel... pero lo termine haciendo para que entendieran mejor "el infierno" donde estaba Rukia (me refiero a que la puse en el nivel 8, siendo este de los peores de la cárcel)

4- A cada nivel de la prisión le di un sobrenombre (donde estaban las celdas), pero el de "Perro colgado" no lo invente yo xD, en el anime dicen que el distrito 78 (donde vivan Rukia y Reji) se le llamaba así.

5- Ichigo tiene un particular rencor y apatía por el crimen que cometió Rukia, y tiene sus razones que más tarde explicare.

6- En un principio pensé poner a Renji como el que iba a recoger a Rukia, pero termine decidiéndome por Kaien xD... es más... dude mucho sobre si meterlo en la historia o no xD, pero al final si decide meterlo (es que me enamore de ese personaje *-* y me encanta verlo en los fanfics xD)

Ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rukia, para ser tan odiada y temida?, eso lo sabrán al avanzar la historia :D ¡!

 **Datos del autor:**

Esto ya lo publique en una de mis historias xD ... pero lo hare aquí también para que me conozcan un poquito más... solo por si están interesados xD ... es que me gusta identificarme con las personas xD asi que les dejare un par de datos sobre mí:

1- Mi nombre completo es: Natalie Isabelle Castillo Escalante.

2- Tengo 19 años (recién cumplidos) :)

3- Color favorito: Rosado (si ya se ...soy muy aniñada :v)

4- Amor platónico: Jon Bon Jovi *.* ¡! (el único hombre real que amo xD)

5- Cantantes o grupos preferidos: Como ya mencione Bon Jovi xD y también la hermosa Adele *.*

6- Cancion favorita: tengo 2... una de Bon Jovi que es: "These Days" (la letra y ritmo me fascina) y de Adele: "Love in the Dark" x3

Gracias por leer! x3 ... espero sus comentarios ;)


	2. Un odioso día y una tóxica relación

_**Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo…**_

" **Un odioso día y una tóxica relación" (Capítulo 2)**

Un nuevo día despuntaba en el bello Japón; la oscuridad poco a poco iba retirándose gracias a los tenues rayos luminosos generados por el astro rey... las aves habían acto de presencia con su canto mañanero y las personas de todas las ciudades ya comenzaban a llevar a cabo sus actividades diarias, en la ciudad de Karakura eso no era le excepción... las solitarias calles de la mencionada ciudad lentamente iban abarrotándose de gente y algunos vehículos recorrían ya por el lugar... sin embargo otras personas aún eran ajenas al sutil ajetreo de la mañana ya que seguían deambulando por el plácido mundo de los sueños, como era en el caso de Rukia Kuchiki...

La muchacha pelinegra que dormía tranquilamente en su reconfortante cama comenzó a despertarse y abrir sus ojos lentamente, algo que le costó en demasía... los luminosos rayos que se colaban a través de su balcón le lastimaban sus hermosos ojos y el delicioso calor que le brindaba su delicada cobija la invitaba a no abandonar la comodidad de su lecho pero aun así no pensaba holgazanear por más tiempo, dio un furtivo vistazo al reloj situado en su mesita de noche encontrando como las agujas de dicho artefacto apuntaba las 6:15 am... ya era una buena hora para levantarse... una vez que ya estuvo fuera de cama ingreso al baño para llevar a cabo su rutina de aseo y posteriormente vestirse con una blusa blanca de algodón y una falda color lila que le resultaban de lo más cómodo; su estómago comenzó a rugir denotando su necesidad por comer así que salió de su casa para ir en busca de algo con que alimentarse.

Aun no se acostumbraba a la claridad emitida por el sol y es que vivir 2 años en completa oscuridad ya le estaba pasando factura... la suave brisa jugando con sus cabellos la hacía sentir en verdadera paz, nunca se había sentido tan bien el respirar como en esos momentos... luego de caminar por unos 5 minutos llego a una pequeña tienda que residía muy cerca de su hogar, decidió comprar una caja de cereal y un litro de leche; el dueño de dicho negocio la atendió muy cálidamente a lo que Rukia atribuyo que podía ser por 2 razones: el señor era nuevo en la ciudad y aun no le habían hablado de ella, o era que en realidad le tenía miedo y era un excelente actor por lo que pudo disimular su nerviosismo... cualquiera que fuera la razón la pelinegra opto por no darle vueltas al asunto y termino por marcharse del lugar para regresar a su casa nuevamente.

Una vez que ya estuvo de regreso en su vivienda se dispuso a comer lo que recién había comprado y aunque el cereal de hojuelas simples con leche no fuera un gran manjar le sabia verdaderamente exquisito en comparación a los huevos revueltos que ya habían caducado con aquel pan duro y con hongos que solían darle en prisión... estar en el nivel 8 de "El Rukongai" no fue nada fácil; los alimentos que solían proporcionarles variaban según el nivel en el que se encontraran y de solo recordar las porquerías que le daban de comer le hacía revolver el estómago, no quería ni imaginar la clase de cosas que ingerían los reclusos de "Pantera descuartizada" o mejor dicho el nivel 9... decidió desechar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su desayuno pero el fuerte sonido del timbre la interrumpió de su reciente acción; imaginándose que sería Kaien o su amigo pelirrojo abrió la puerta sin detenerse a preguntar quién era... y vaya que se admiró al ver a su visitante...

— Kuchiki... he venido a inspeccionar tu hogar...— comentaba seriamente un joven hombre de cabello naranja y ceño notablemente fruncido. Rukia inmediatamente lo reconoció y supo que se trataba del policía que debía custodiarla, se preguntó por un segundo como dio con la dirección de su hogar e inmediatamente desecho su duda al imaginarse que el capitán general debió brindársela, al final no le quedo de otra que darle permiso para entrar.

Ichigo al ingresar pudo notar lo linda y elegante que era la vivienda de la chica... era una casa de 2 plantas pintada en tonos blanco y caoba creando un ambiente pulcro y sofisticado en el recinto; la sala estaba finamente amueblada al igual que la mayor parte del hogar, el mencionado lugar constaba con 2 baños, 3 dormitorios, un pequeño jardín y una oficina... enserio era un magnifico lugar... uno en el que desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar pruebas que inculparan o hicieran dudar de la pelinegra que seguía comiendo tranquilamente... hurgo en toda la casa prácticamente, incluso en la recamara de la susodicha pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, pudo ver como en su habitación y demás lugares habían algunas fotos adornando el ambiente, unas que le llamaron la atención ya que pudo reconocer a la mayoría de personas plasmadas en ellas... en dichas fotografías pudo identificar al capitán de la sexta división: Byakuya Kuchiki quien lucía tan frio como siempre; en otras a un hombre pelirrojo que conocía de sobra, se trataba de Renji... y por ultimo admiro un par de fotos que eran protagonizadas por Rukia y un pelinegro, el mismo que fue a recogerla de prisión: Kaien... estas últimas le llamaron la atención ya que la sonrisa que la chica mostraba en ellas era una que en ninguna otra lo hacía. Decidió ignorar ese detalle y se dirigió a la última área que le faltaba inspeccionar: el comedor y cocina; al llegar ahí tampoco encontró nada fuera de su lugar, excepto un pequeño detalle...

— Oye Kuchiki... ¿estos cuchillos no están muy afilados?— indago el joven mirando los objetos en cuestión, ella por su parte levanto su vista del cereal solo para dedicarle una mirada insignificante.

— ¿Y que hay con eso?

— Nada en especial... solo me parecía curioso— contesto mientras hacía unos apuntes en una pequeña libreta— pensaba en que es la clase de cuchillos para cometer un asesinato silencioso o también para los amantes de la cocina... aunque no si alguien que lleve 2 años encerrado en una prisión aun recuerde y le interese el cocinar— dijo lo último con burla y un tono jactancioso en su voz que hizo molestar a Rukia.

— A mí siempre me gusto cocinar además yo no conseguí este lugar, ni los muebles, ni demás cosas... Kaien-dono se encargó de todo eso y él también consiguió todo el equipo de cocina, así que no hay nada que aclarar— luego de finalizar esa pequeña discusión Rukia espero a que el policía se retirar y así ella pudiera comer en paz; pero al ver como el pelinaranja no hizo nada más que quedarse parado observándola atentamente decidió encararlo— ¿acaso piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

— Pues se me ha encomendado vigilarte así que es mi obligación el acompañarte... ¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?— pregunto irónicamente y con cierta diversión.

La ojivioleta ignoro su comentario y presencia por lo que le duro el desayuno, una vez acabo con este se dirigió a la entrada del hogar y así perderse en la calle, no sin antes ser seguida por el fastidioso policía; la muchacha no pudo hacer más que suspirar suavemente... ese día le resultaría eterno...

* * *

Un sonoro bostezo se dejaba escuchar en una oficina de las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón, los policías que estaban cerca del lugar le dedicaron una mirada reprobatoria a su "teniente" que en vez de estar trabajando en el papeleo que le correspondía parecía estar más concentrado en encontrar una buena posición para recostar su cabeza en el escritorio, dicho hombre portador de una rojiza cabellera no pudo dormir muy bien la noche anterior por lo que intentaba recomponer su adormilado estado... se preguntaran ¿Qué fue lo que paso haciendo para no dormir debidamente?... pues el día anterior paso en casa de su amiga ojivioleta ayudándola a adecuar algunos muebles y acomodar otras cosas en su nuevo hogar, habían finalizado ya muy noche y sin darse cuenta termino durmiendo en uno de los sofás de la sala; cuando despertó eral las 5:10 am pero aunque hubiera querido seguir durmiendo o despedirse de la dueña de la casa ya no le quedaba tiempo... se preguntaba si ella seguía dormida...— _"¡Tks! qué envidia"_ — pensó al imaginarse a su amiga arropada aun por los brazos de Morfeo.

— Abarai-san... el capitán Kuchiki requiere de su presencia— le informaba una joven policía tras haber ingresado al despacho del pelirrojo. El teniente se limitó a agradecerle por el aviso y decidió acatar la orden dada por su superior inmediatamente; una vez que estuvo enfrente de la oficina del respetado capitán toco la puerta un par de veces e ingreso luego de tener la aprobación de su superior.

— Capitán... ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

— El comandante nos ha llamado a los capitanes para una reunión de último momento así que tendrás que encargarte del escuadrón en mi ausencia— le informaba el pelinegro mientras se paraba y ordenaba en una perfecta columna unos papeles.

— Ahh, está bien capitán... ¿se le ofrecía algo más?— indago un curioso Renji pues le extrañaba ser solicitado solo para eso.

— Dime como esta ella...— solicito saber el capitán miraba fijamente a su subordinado.

— Ella es más fuerte que cualquier mujer que haya conocido... está más bien de lo que piensa, ayer fui para ayudarla con su mudanza y se mira más bien de lo esperado.

— ¿Le gusto la casa que le compre?

— Gustar es poco, quedo fascinada— respondió el pelirrojo observando cierta tranquilidad en el pelinegro. Byakuya por su lado estaba un poco agradecido con el teniente del treceavo escuadrón por informarle de ese hogar y hacerse cargo de conseguir los muebles y demás cosas... aunque todo corrió por la cuenta del serio y pelinegro capitán— Además Kaien me dijo que Rukia le comento lo bello que le pareció el lugar.

— ¿Shiba estuvo con ella?

— Si... él fue a recogerla el viernes que salió de prisión, incluso paso la noche con ella el viernes y sábado— contaba el pelirrojo pero al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina del ojigris comprendió su error— eh... no me refería a que tuvieron acción o algo por el estilo, bueno quien sabe... emm... pero cuando llegue ayer los encontré desayunando y ambos estaban completamente vestidos así que no se preocupe...— balbuceaba rápidamente mientras tragaba fuertemente, sintió que había cavado su propia tumba y no era para menos pues era consiente que la relación entre su capitán y su amigo ojiverde no era precisamente amigable.

— Ya veo...— dio por finalizada la conversación el serio capitán mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta— ah, y hazte cargo de esos papeles en mi ausencia— menciono el frio hombre señalándole a su teniente la pila de papeles que yacía ordenada sobre su pulcro escritorio para posteriormente retirarse de las instalaciones de él escuadrón.

El joven tatuado no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte y querer llorar al ver todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar, ahora no solo tendría que encargarse de su papeleo sino también del de su capitán— _"¡Mierda! y yo que pensaba que podría descansar"..._

* * *

Un par de horas habían transcurrido y ahora las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las 11:07 am, la ciudad continuaba con su habitual ajetreo... uno que había incrementado en sobremanera gracias al último acontecimiento.

Ichigo se encontraba notablemente fastidiado en esos momentos pues lo único que había hecho por las últimas 4 horas era caminar; la pelinegra a la que estaba custodiando parecía no cansarse de ir de un lugar a otro, sin embargo no todo era tan malo... a lo largo de ese tiempo y de pasar recorriendo parte de la ciudad se habían encontrado con infinidad de personas que inmediatamente le dedicaron miradas de odio, asco y repugnancia a la ex reclusa que abordaba las calles, muchos entraron en pánico al ver a ese monstruo caminando libremente pero volvieron a entrar en calma al notar la presencia del pelinaranja policía que le seguía sus pasos vigilantemente, los murmullos tampoco se hicieron esperar...

— ¡Mira es la "Princesa del Rukogai"!— exclamaba una mujer regordeta de unos 40 años.

— ¡Shh! cállate... si llega a escucharte y se enoja con nosotras no quiero ni imaginar lo que llegaría a hacernos— comentaba otra mujer mientras usaba un abanico para cubrirse.

— En eso tienes razón... solo recuerda el fin que tuvieron esos amigables policías...

— Ni lo menciones... de solo recordarlo se me eriza la piel— terminaron de hablar esas 2 curiosas que aunque su intención eran no ser escuchadas su resultado fue todo lo contrario... la joven ojivioleta fue capaz de escuchar toda esa conversación al igual que el demás cuchicheo que iba propagándose cual epidemia a su alrededor, comentarios que decían: _"Esa monstruo debería seguir tras las rejas", "¿Por qué solo le dieron 2 años de prisión a esa bazofia?", "debieron extenderle la sentencia"_ entre otras opiniones similares eral las más abundantes. Rukia decidió hacerse de oídos sordos e ignorar todas las habladurías y maldiciones que proferían hacia ella; Ichigo por su parte al ver el rostro totalmente serio y carente de emociones de la pelinegra no hizo más que alegrarlo, era obvio la incomodidad de la joven y eso le satisfacció en sobremanera.

Rukia decidió alejarse de las concurridas calles y termino yendo a un desolado parque, ese día había decidido explorar la ciudad ya que anteriormente no tuvo tiempo... desde que Kaien paso por ella el viernes no había hecho nada más que adecuarse a su vivienda y dormir como no lo hacía hace 2 años; por lo poco que había visto la ciudad tuvo algunos cambios y en ese momento agradeció que el parque al que había llegado estuviera vacío de las mirada y murmullos de los curiosos... ese día no tomaría el almuerzo y aunque no estuviera completamente a gusto ya que la presencia del ojimiel no era de su agrado el reconfortante silencio del lugar al que recién habían llegado fue suficiente para aislarla de sus pensamientos, de las demás personas, de todo... del mundo... ojala se congelara el tiempo y ese momento de paz perdurara para siempre, lástima que era algo más que imposible...

* * *

Los cuarteles del Gotei 13 siempre se caracterizaron por su silencio y tranquilidad... exceptuando el escuadrón 11 por supuesto ya que ellos se caracterizan por su bullicioso y escandaloso ambiente; pero justo en esos instantes el treceavo escuadrón no distaba mucho del onceavo gracias al sonoro bullicio que mantenían... ese día no había tanto papeleo como el de costumbre así que al terminar con esa labor el teniente de dicha escuadra decidió ocupar el resto del tiempo como una sesión de entrenamiento hacia sus hombres, todos los reclutas de esa base policial se encontraban jadeantes, sudorosos y faltos de aliento gracias al arduo entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo; el enfermizo capitán del escuadrón decidió irse temprano a descansar luego de asistir a una reunión ya que lo asalto una de sus constantes jaquecas, por ese motivo era que el teniente de ojos verdes actuaba como el supervisor en esos momentos.

— Bien por hoy ha sido suficiente, tomen un descanso... y también una buena ducha— comento el hombre de cabellera azabache con un tono divertido a lo último dicho.

La mayoría de sus subordinados fueron en dirección a las duchas del cuartel y otras tanto se acostaron en el piso del enorme patio cayendo rendidos ante el cansancio. Kaien opto por alejarse de sus compañeros por un momento y termino por aislarse en el bello jardín del cuartel, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas observando las hermosas flores del lugar siendo acompañado únicamente por una botella de agua, estaba tan absorto viendo como una ardilla trepaba uno de los árboles que no sintió la presencia del muchacho de cabellos amarillos que comenzó a llamarlo.

— ¡Shiba-sempai!— escucho su nombre salir en forma de grito por parte del recién llegado.

— Ah, Ranmaru... ¿Qué sucede?

— Esto... discúlpeme por ser inoportuno y meterme en sus asuntos pero es que hoy lo he visto demasiado pensativo y un poco distraído, ¿le sucede algo malo?— pregunto preocupadamente el joven mientras tomaba asiento junto al pelinegro sin esperar a ser invitado.

— ¿Ah?, no me sucede nada malo así que no te preocupes— respondió a la interrogativa del chico con una de sus usuales sonrisas intentando tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Es por ella verdad?— volvió a preguntar y al notar la cara de confusión de sus superior decidió ser más claro— me refiero a Rukia Kuchiki la "Princesa del Rukongai"— dijo lo último en voz baja asegurándose de no ser escuchado por alguien más— a pesar de que soy el miembro más joven del cuartel y el que menos tiempo tiene aquí he escuchado sobre su relación con la hermana del capitán Kuchiki, dicen que ustedes son muy buenos amigos y desde el día en que fue liberada lo he notado distraído... así que pensé que sería por algo relacionado con ello— explico el muchacho de 20 años asombrando al hombre de ojos esmeraldas por su buena deducción.

— ¿Acaso no te da pavor o asco hablar de Rukia tal como resulta para malos demás?— cuestiono Kaien también sorprendido por ese hecho.

— Si le soy sincero si me da un poco de miedo que los demás me escuchen hablar de ella... en esta división es inaceptable si quiera el decir su nombre; al parecer nadie le perdonara lo que le hizo a Kiyone-san y a Sentaro-san...

— Para... ni se te ocurra decirlo.

— Discúlpeme si lo incomode no fue mi intención.

— Tranquilo no te disculpes, pues en algo tienes razón... me preocupa el saber que Rukia estará bajo vigilancia por tantos meses, pero lo que en realidad me tiene así es saber que Ichigo es quien la custodiara— termino por sincerarse el pelinegro.

— ¿Ichigo?, se refiere a Kurosaki del noveno escuadrón ¿cierto?

— Si... y es que conozco de sobra a Ichigo y su hostil comportamiento, no me gustaría saber que él le hará pasar mal el rato a Rukia.

— Enserio se preocupa mucho por ella ¿verdad?

— Supongo... es normal considerando que tenemos 8 años de conocernos.

— Sabe... pienso que si usted aprecia tanto a la hermana de Kuchiki-taicho entonces ella no debe ser el monstruo que los demás me han dicho que es— opino el rubio notando como los tensos hombres de Kaien iban relajándose lentamente— y no se preocupe por Kurosaki... él es un adulto y sabrá actuar con profesionalismo y sin dejarse guiar por su actuar.

— Eso espero Ranmaru— finalizo la conversación dedicándole una sincera mirada de agradecimiento al joven pelirrubio.

* * *

Ocho y media de la noche... esa era la hora que ya dominaba sobre Japón... la oscuridad y negrura de la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia al igual que el brillante astro plateado y sus compañeras estrellas, la ciudad de Karakura se podía observar envuelta por la infinidad de luces provenientes de los rascacielos y demás infraestructuras; la mayoría de personas se encontraban ya encerradas en sus hogares gracias a la noticia de la liberación de cierta pelinegra que los hizo preocuparse y preferían evitar encontrarse con la susodicha, por lo mismo eran pocas las personas que tenían la valentía de rondar por las calles en esos momentos... valentía que se esfumaba cuando observaban a la odiada ojivioleta caminar por las aceras del lugar...

Rukia se encontraba ya un poco cansada por lo que retomo el camino hacia su hogar, al estar fuera de casa todo el día no tuvo la oportunidad de cenar adecuadamente por lo que termino comprando un sándwich a un hombre que tenía un pequeño puesto en el parque, al policía pelinaranja no le quedo de otra que comprar también algo de comer; la ojivioleta no había querido ir a su casa anteriormente ya que no le gustaba la idea de tener en su propiedad privada a un completo desconocido que no se molestaba en disimular su desprecio hacia ella, solo esperaba que al llegar por fin la dejara sola.

El ceñudo ojimiel por su parte ya estaba hastiado por no parar de caminar en todo el puto día, pero el observar las miradas despectivas y los tóxicos murmullos que rondaban en torno a la pequeña pelinegra fue suficiente motivo para brindarle satisfacción y así convencerse que pasar en la calle no era tan malo después de todo.

Alrededor de unos 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de la muchacha , sin embargo en esa ocasión el pelinaranja no exigió que le dejara pasar, ya eran las 8:55 pm y aunque se le encomendó vigilar a la pequeña Kuchiki no podía pasar con ella las 24 horas del día, debía dejarla descansar y el también necesitaba lo mismo; por suerte el idiota de su capitán le había otorgado una pequeña casa cerca donde residía la ex prisionera para que pudiera vigilarla mejor y también actuar rápidamente en caso que ella intentara repetir el suceso que llevo a cabo 2 años atrás, por lo que caminar a la que sería su vivienda por 10 meses no le llevaría más de 7 minutos. Otra de las ventajas que tenía al vivir cerca de la peligrosa mujer es que ella no sabía ese detalle... desde el sábado que ella le brindo al comandante general la dirección de su residencia fue puesta bajo vigilancia... ese mismo día Kensei le dijo que tendría que mudarse por el lapso de tiempo que llevara a cabo ese odioso trabajo, por suerte la casa ya estaba preparada y no tuvo que empacar nada más que su ropa y demás pertenencias lo que le hizo preguntarse: _"¿Cómo fue que ya tenía una casa preparada para el?","¿acaso ya sabía la dirección de la muchacha antes que ella misma la brindara?"_. En todo caso estuvo observando a la ojivioleta (que nunca salió de casa) por órdenes del mismo Yamamoto desde el momento en que llego a su hogar temporal, aunque Rukia no tenía ni idea de las acciones que El Gotei llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas.

— Bien... ya tengo que irme y más te vale que no intentes hacer nada estúpido o te juro que te arrepentirás— dijo el policía mientras miraba a la joven que ya estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— Al fin, ya era hora de que me dejaras en paz—hablo la menuda muchacha con un tono duro que fastidio en sobremanera al pelinaranja, y tanto fue el enojo de él que en menos de un parpadeo sujeto la muñeca izquierda de la chica con tal fuerza que por un momento la pelinegra pensó que le quebraría un hueso.

— No tientes a tu suerte Kuchiki— escupió dichas palabras mordazmente el joven hombre— no creas que yo estoy conforme al estar pegado a ti casi todo el día; pero te guste o no tu permanencia en libertad dependerá en cierta parte a los informes que dé sobre ti... así que no me provoque o hare lo imposible por regresarte a ese infierno... el lugar al que perteneces— termino de hablar el ojiámbar casi derramando veneno en esas palabras, justo en ese momento noto el fuerte agarre que mantenía en la muñeca de la chica así que la soltó casi como si le quemara la piel aunque su repentina acción se debió al asco que le causaba el haber hecho contacto con esa escoria. Luego de haber dejado las cosas claras el joven opto por alejarse cuanto antes de esa mujer y dirigirse a su vivienda lo más rápido que podía... el cansancio ya estaba pudiendo con el...

Rukia al saberse sola suspiro tranquilamente e ingreso a su casa, dirigió su vista a su maltratada muñeca y noto la marca de unos dedos rojos en ella, no dudaba que al día siguiente la marca cobraría un tono morado... se untó un poco de pomada y cubrió la zona lastimada con una venda; recordó a su custodiero por un breve segundo y no pudo evitar que el enojo se apoderar de ella... el muy imbécil quería doblegarla pero era algo que no lograría por más que lo intentara, el muy cabrón le había declarado la guerra y ella tampoco se quedaría atrás... para nada... si él guerra pedía, guerra tendría...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! ;D al fin actualice! xD la verdad quería hacerlo corto pero al final quedo más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado... espero que este capítulo les haya agradado :3, la verdad me entretuve escribiéndolo y pues espero que no haya quedado mal xD ... ahora me encuentro súper emocionada! Ya que el que haya actualizado esta historia significa que pronto publicare una nueva que tengo en mente :) , para los que no lo sepan esta tratara de que Rukia es hija de la luna (algo así) y estará ambientada en la era edo... la época de los kimonos, espadas, cero tecnología y todo eso xD, pues se los digo por si les interesa leerla así que estén pendientes para cuando pulique ;) (que espero que sea dentro de una semana) la invitación está hecha! :D ... como es costumbre quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me dan apoyo, comentan, votan o solo leen xD... por favor déjenme sus opiniones o sugerencias eso significa mucho para mí :3 ... espero actualizar pronto y mil chappys para todos! x3 ...

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí unas cuantas aclaraciones del desarrollo del capítulo ;) ...

 **1-** Muchas personas preguntaron si Ichigo ya conocía a Rukia desde antes y si por algún rencor del pasado él la odia... pero no... Rukia e Ichigo recién se conocen, el desprecia el crimen que cometió Rukia, por lo tanto a ella también (ya verán por qué) ... Rukia no tiene nada que ver con Ichigo o su familia.

 **2-** Otras personas me preguntaron cuál era la relación entre Rukia y Kaien... espero haberles aclarado algo ¿o los confundí más? xD... en todo caso la relación quedara clara muy pronto :3

 **3-** El crimen de Rukia... esta es la mayor duda que tienen xD, solo les diré que he dejado pistas sobre lo que hizo... lo hice así para que ustedes armen sus teorías y conspiraciones xD... aunque dentro de un par de capítulos les aclarare debidamente.

 **4-** La casa de Rukia y demás cosas Kaien lo consiguió pero Byakuya pago por todo, lo digo por si no quedo claro.

 **5-** Les informo que 2 mujeres se pelearan por un hombre que mencione en el capítulo xD , los que mencione fueron los siguientes: Ichigo (obvio), Kaien, Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake, Kensei (a Kensei y Ukitake no los mencione en sí, pero si hice referencia a ellos) y Yamamoto xD... asi que ¿Quién será el afortunado codiciado xD?... quiero ver lo que piensan aunque ya tengo planeado quien ser xD, eso lo verán en el otro capítulo :3 .

 **6-** Por si no quedo claro Yamamoto mando a vigilar a Rukia desde el sábado aunque le dijo que sería desde el lunes... en pocas palabras la engaño n.n, por eso fue el traslado de Ichigo y todo eso e.e .

 **7-** Ichigo enserio odia a Rukia (como pudieron ver) hasta le lastimo la muñeca el desgraciado :( y pues Rukia tampoco lo tolera... les informo que Ichigo caerá mal en los primeros capítulos así que váyanse preparando xD ... aunque no será por mucho tiempo, solo en el inicio.

 **8-** El personaje de Ranmaru (quien hablo con Kaien) fue inventado por mi xD.

Bien y ahora les dejare en dudas (nuevamente xD)... ¿Qué demonios hizo Rukia para ser tan odiada?... ¿Kaien y Rukia son novios?, ¿esposos?, ¿amantes?, ¿solo amigos?, ¿Cuál es la relación entre ellos xD?... ¿Quién será el hombre codiciado?... ¿Cuál es la edad de Rukia?... ¿Byakuya hablara con la taicho o la ignorara?... todo esto será revelado dentro de muy poco tiempo! :3

 **Datos del autor...**

Como mencione la vez pasada, los que leen "Mi dulce tentación" no tiene por qué leerlo (es lo mismo que he dejado en los capítulos)... estos datos los dejo solo para que me conozcan mejor xD y a quienes les interese xD:

 **1-** Tengo un hobby y es dibujar :D ¡! Enserio me encanta x3 ... pero solo sombreo ya que soy un asco coloreando xD

 **2-** Mi instrumento favorito (que quiero aprender a tocar, porque no puedo xD) es el piano :)

 **3-** Mi número favorito: tengo 2... Uno es el "24" y el otro es el "42" ... Ya que amo ambos números y unirlos es crear la perfección hecha número xD (soy un poco rara, disculpen n.n).

 **4-** Las 5 chicas animes que más amo y prefiero son (de mayor a menor)...

 **Rukia taicho:** Es simplemente perfecta *-* y punto!, no paro de escribir en todo el día si digo porque es mi favorita xD

 **Nico Robin (One Piece):** Ella sencillamente me atrapo... es la clase de personaje que uno quiere rápidamente y es casi imposible odiar (o eso creo xD), me gusta en general... pienso que es bonita (algunos no estarán de acuerdo conmigo), su personalidad me gusta mucho... es fría y sería la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene su lado Kawaii x3 ... y es muy fuerte ;) ... su grito de "quiero vivir" me encanto xD...la amo demasiado :) ... pero no supera a la taicho n.n

 **Konan (Naruto Shippuden):** porque pelearse por Hinata y Sakura si tenemos a esta hermosura xD ... me encanta toda ella, su diseño es muy bueno (es tan bella *-*), su actitud fría y calculadora me gusta mucho, sus pinches poderes de hacerse papel, cuando hace sus pinches alas xD, lástima que no pude seguir viéndola por más tiempo T-T , su pasado al igual que Robin fueron muy tristes T-T, pinche Konan cuando murió algo también lo hizo en mi T.T

 **Androide N° 18 (Dragon Ball Z):** pues lo que me gusto de ella es que era alguien realmente fuerte (considerando que las mujeres de Dragon Ball casi no tienen relevancia en cuanto a fuerza), siempre me gusto su dibujo , me encantaba su cabello xD , y su personalidad ni se diga... xD

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail):** Pues ella me gusta casi todo! :3, es linda, de las más fuertes de la serie, y me encanta su actitud... es tan decidida, pero también tiene su lado amable :') , su infancia fue muy dura :( ... pero lo que para mí le baja puntos, es el excesivo uso de fanservice que hacen de ella (al igual que todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail xD) y que siempre sale con sus súper power up (no sería malo perder de vez en cuando xD)

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Mile Mcgarden:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu opinión ;) … en el capítulo deje pistas de lo que hizo Rukia y pues la pobre comía solo porquerías en prisión :( … el policía le dijo princesa haciendo referencia a su apodo "Princesa del Rukongai" luego diré como dio origen el apodo… y pues Ichigo la odia por el crimen que ella cometió (luego veras por qué) pasa buen día ;) .

 **Hana.K:** Gracias por dejarme review :3 espero que te guste este capítulo y espero actualizar pronto :D.

 **Lu Lein:** Hola! :D gracias por tu comentario lo valoro mucho :3 … pues me gusta que te haya gustado como describí la cárcel :) … y pues con lo del crimen de Rukia ya deje un par de pistas, Rukia tuvo poco tiempo en prisión pero ya entenderás porque, como ya viste yamamoto mando a vigilar a Rukia antes del lunes sin que ella lo supiera n.n … y pues la participación de Kaien en la historia será importante… espero que te guste es capitulo… saludos!

 **kleinegirl87:** Lo siento por ese error ortográfico xD y me alegra que te guste la historia :) .

 **Noctelocusta650** : Mariana! :D jejejej gracias por el comentario x3 … me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y con la descripción de la prisión tuve muchas dudas xD menos mal que si les gusto xD … Kaien si conoce el crimen de Rukia n.n es más… toda la ciudad lo conoce, Ichigo se comportara como un verdadero imbécil con Rukia en los primeros capítulos … en fin espero que te guste este capítulo :) .

 **ane-berry92:** Ane :) agradezco que me dejaras tu sensual comentario xD :3 y me imagino que tú estabas toda perdida cuando les estaba dando spoilers xD … pues lo que Rukia hizo no fue nada lindo n.n … y en la cárcel el trato a los prisioneros varía según el nivel por eso a Rukia le daban esa clase de comida… me alegra que te gustara la inclusión de Kaien xD … te agradezco el apoyo y mil chappys para ti! ;)

 **Earilmadith21:** Gracias por darme un review :3 ! y me gusta que te agrade la historia… tus dudas serán contestadas dentro de muy poco :D … saludos!

Gracias nuevamente por el valioso apoyo! por favor dejénme sus comentarios y pasen lindo día! :3


	3. Pesadillas que matan

_**Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo:**_

 **"Pesadillas que matan" (Capítulo 3)**

 _El silencio y paz de aquel lugar era sumamente reconfortante, el sol brillaba radiantemente pero sin llegar a generar un calor sofocante o molesto para los ciudadanos y el viento soplaba apaciblemente haciendo danzar las copas de los árboles al igual que los cabellos de las 4 personas reunidas en aquella montaña..._

— _¡Eres un bruto Sentaro, te he dicho millones de veces que te equivocas!, Rukia-chan me aprecia más a mí que a ti, así que deja de joder idiiioootaa— exclamaba escandalosamente una rubia de unos aparentemente 22 años._

— _¿Ehh?, pero que cosas dices capullo... ¡ella obviamente me aprecia más a mí y si no lo crees pregúntaselo y así arreglamos las cosas de una buena vez!— respondía retadoramente el aludido hombre de graciosa cabellera negra mientras lograba que una enorme y palpitante vena apareciera sobre la frente de su compañera de trabajo._

— _Está bien... arreglaremos ya esta discusión, pero luego no te quiero ver deprimido al darte cuenta de quién tiene la razón ¡taraadoo!, vamos Rukia-chan contesta a quién de nosotros aprecias más— cuestionó la muchacha de corta cabellera con mucha seguridad y confianza en su voz._

— _Esto... yo...— comenzó a balbucear la pequeña ojivioleta sin saber que responder para dejarlos a gusto ya que ellos no aceptarían un "a ambos" por respuesta._

— _Tks, ustedes 2 ya dejen de joder— dijo un hombre pelinegro y de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba sentado en el césped junto a la ojivioleta— tan solo ignóralos Rukia— aconsejo mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la mencionada chica despeinándole ligeramente sus lacios cabellos y haciéndola sonrojar por tal acción._

— _¡Ah Kaien-san! Deja de coquetearle a Rukia-chan... ¿qué no ves que es 5 años menor que tú?, ¡eres un asalta cunas!— comento eufóricamente la pelirrubia mientras comenzaba a reírse sonoramente siendo secundada no mucho tiempo después por Sentaro y logrando ruborizar más a una apenada Rukia._

— _¿Eh?, ¿pero qué mierda estás diciendo?— hablo con fastidio el acusado mientras un notorio tic se apoderaba se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo y luego un par de gritos y carcajadas siguieron inundando el "relajante" ambiente._

 _Rukia no hacía nada más que mirar la discusión que se había formado entre sus 3 amigos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos... le gustaba estar con ellos y deseaba que los momentos que compartía con ellos perduraran para siempre._

 _Pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentir ese refrescante viento jugando con sus cabellos y en vez de ello sintió un intenso frio y una humedad que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo... estaba lloviendo. Al abrir sus ojos se percató que la claridad de unos minutos atrás se había esfumado dando paso a una sofocante negrura y tampoco estaba en la montaña con sus amigos sino que se encontraba sentada sobre el asfalto de una acera, el sórdido sonido de unos relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia logrando que un incómodo escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la chica; el ambiente que la rodeaba era asfixiante... pero lo verdaderamente espantoso fue el sentir un peso extra en sus livianos brazos y como un espeso líquido que nada tenía que ver con el agua bañaba parte de estos. Al bajar su mirada en busca de respuestas a esas dudas se encontró con la escena más horrida y espeluznante que había presenciado... en cada brazo sostenía los inertes cuerpos de Kiyone y Sentaro, ambos cadáveres presentaban heridas espantosas y yacían con los ojos y boca entreabiertos dejando un rastro carmesí en el vestido color celeste cielo de la pelinegra._

 _Rukia diviso un arma de fuego sobre la falda de su vestido y presencio como un maloliente liquido escurría a través de sus dedos... sus manos se habían manchado con la sangre de sus amigos... estaba perdida..._

— _¡Rukia!— resonó una voz que inmediatamente reconoció la muchacha pelinegra y al alzar su perdida vista se topó con unos ojos verdes que la observaban con evidente sorpresa e incredulidad... era la mirada de un hombre que no era capaz de reconocer al monstruo que tenía enfrente._

— _Kaien...— y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno y de que su vista se nublara mientras caía en la inconsciencia, todo estaba oscuro y triste, todo lo que la rodeaba era un abismo que parecía no tener fin, todo lo que la rodeaba era dolor y soledad... justo para un monstruo como ella..._

— ¡Ah!— fue la exclamación de cierta ojivioleta que se sentó bruscamente, estaba sobre su cama... todo había sido una pesadilla... una que siempre la visitaba desde 2 años atrás.

Dirigió su vista al reloj digital que mantenía sobre su buro, 2:15 am era la hora que mostraba este; poso una mano sobre su frente que estaba bañada en sudor mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Una vez que estuvo más calmada emprendió rumbo hacia el baño más cercano y una vez en el prendió la luz en lo que lavaba su rostro, al alzar la vista y mirar su reflejo en el espejo se encontró con una mirada tan vacía y distante como su actuar, tenía una expresión patética...

Regreso a su dormitorio intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente y bajo las sabanas aferraba contra su pecho un pequeño conejo blanco de felpa que Kaien le regalo un año después de que se conocieran, cerro sus ojos mientras volvía a vagar por el mundo de los sueños y solo esperaba que esta vez sus demonios del pasado le dieran tregua por lo menos unas cuantas horas...

* * *

Un par de horas después...

Un joven de vistosa cabellera rojiza se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su pequeño departamento emitiendo sonoros ronquidos por todo el lugar, el durmiente muchacho había pasado ocupado haciéndose cargo de diversos papeles el día anterior... ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el no dormir adecuadamente.

Llámenlo razones divinas o un golpe de suerte pero por un extraño motivo comenzó a despertarse dándose cuenta de su inevitable sufrimiento... allí sobre su pared lateral derecha el reloj de su dormitorio apuntaba las 6:10 am... ¡hace 10 minutos que debía de estar en su escuadrón!

A una velocidad impresionante se bañó y vistió su uniforme logrando en 15 minutos estar "presentable" y así correr como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección a la parada de autobuses que le quedaba a unas 3 calles de su hogar... _"¡Tks, maldita hora en la que lleve mi auto a reparación!"_ , eran los pensamientos que embargaba el pelirrojo en esos instantes. Justo llego a la estación y aprovechando que había un autobús iba abordarlo cuando una chillona y femenina voz grito su nombre.

— ¡Renji!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar trabajando?— inquirió una guapa muchacha de extravagante cabellera fucsia contenida es 2 coletas— ¿acaso estabas esperándome para poder verme?— volvió a indagar con cierta emoción en su voz.

— ¡Riruka!, discúlpame pero me encuentro atrasado— contesto subiéndose al transporte y tomando asiento logrando solamente enfurecer a la caprichosa chica.

— ¿Eh? por ahora podrás irte, ¡pero ni creas que te escaparas de mi Renji!— grito escandalosamente al hombre de llamativos tatuajes que se situaba a la par de una de las ventanillas del autobús.

El transporte público arranco nuevamente brindándole un poco de tranquilidad al mencionado pelirrojo, el reía nerviosamente mientras se despedía de la escandalosa muchacha de ojos fucsia que mantenía sus finas cejas fruncidas y los brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra. Ahora si había amanecido con el pie izquierdo, no solamente tendría que enfrentarse a la fría y cortante furia de su capitán, también tendría que encarar el enojo de la pelirroja chica que seguramente comenzaría a llamarlo dentro de unas cuantas horas; pero no le quedaba de otra que suspirar sonoramente mientras rezaba a todas las deidades el poder volver con vida a su hogar durante la noche... enserio que no era su día...

* * *

Rukia se encontraba extrañamente inquieta... era las 8:03 am y el repulsivo policía pelinaranja que la custodiaba aun no aparecía... ya había preparado su desayuno y comido como Dios manda, pero aún no había rastro del imbécil de su vigilante; una vez limpio su hogar toma las llaves de este con cierto recelo y cautelosamente abrió la puerta de la entrada llevándose el susto de su vida... ni bien termino de abrir la puerta cuando fue recibida por unos penetrantes ojos miel que hubiera querido evitar ver en todo el día.

Justo recostado en la pared izquierda de su puerta se encontraba el pelinaranja policía con su característico ceño fruncido observándola arrogantemente y con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa burlesca en su apuesto rostro generada por la sorpresa plasmada en los ojos violetas.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión tuya? ¿acaso no me esperabas?— pregunto alzando una ceja.

— Por supuesto que sabía que vendrías, es más... hasta estaba esperándote— respondió la chica con tanta seguridad y convicción que turbo y descoloco por un segundo al joven policía.

— Hmp no intentes pasarte de lista y tampoco me trates con tanta confianza que no soy ningún amigo tuyo, al contrario... soy tu vigilante y me debes respeto— acoto con seguridad y prepotencia.

— Pues entonces debería dar el ejemplo "respetado y honorifico oficial"— musito con ironía y burla en su tono de voz— no creo que al comandante general le emocione saber que usted gusta de intentar quebrar las muñecas de los ciudadanos... aun si se trata de un ex recluso no tiene por qué actuar tan salvajemente hasta tener un motivo de peso— finalizo percatándose de la furia contenida por el ojiámbar; ahora el turno de sonreír era para ella. Ichigo por su parte solamente pudo acallar, esa basura tenía razón... no tenía derecho a agredirla físicamente y no es que tampoco estuviera orgulloso de ello.

Como el día anterior vagaron un par de horas por la ciudad lo que hacía cuestionarse al pelinaranja si ella caminaba tanto a propósito solo con el fin de molestarlo o si no tenía nada productivo que hacer. Ella caminaba unos pasos delante de él por lo que le fue imposible al ojimiel no prestar atención a su vestimenta; portaba unos cortos shorts color gris que ya parecían desgastados dejando a la vista la mayor parte de sus lindas y esbeltas piernas, llevaba una blusa azul zafiro de mangas cortas que se le adhería divinamente al cuerpo y dejaba ambos hombros al descubierto, calzaba unos botines de cuero negros y unos guantes igualmente negros que cubría hasta las muñecas, su larga cabellera azabache estaba suelta y bailaba al compás de su elegante andar. Por mucho que él joven policía la despreciara debía admitir que era una chica muy hermosa y atractiva, aun le sorprendía el hecho de que alguien tan bella y de refinada apariencia fuera una criminal; por fortuna las mirada de odio y los murmullos de los habitantes lo distrajeron de sus anteriores pensamientos acerca de la muchacha... unos que ya le habían comenzado a fastidiar. Tal como el día anterior la incomodidad de la pequeña pelinegra fue perceptible al ser el objeto de tanto odio, Ichigo solo se dedicó a sonreír por milésima vez desde que abordaron las calles, talvez esos 10 meses de vigilante no serían tan malos después de todo.

Rukia cansada de ser el centro de atención regreso a su hogar cuando ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar, lástimosamente esta vez él policia ingreso a la casa junto a ella, la muchacha saco unos ingredientes del refrigerador disponiéndose a cocinar y tan solo observo de reojo al pelinaranja que yacía sentado en una de las sillas que acompañaban la mesa del comedor mientras comía una hamburguesa que compro en el trayecto, ni siquiera le había pedido permiso para sentarse... _"¡bastardo!"._ Ichigo comía tranquilamente observando como cocinaba la muchacha, pero por obvias razones higiénicas antes de ponerse manos a la obra se quitó sus guantes para lavar sus pequeñas manos y ahí algo inevitablemente capto su atención... justo en su muñeca izquierda la forma de unos grandes dedos en un vistoso tono morado sobresalía escandalosamente en su blanquecina piel; el policía supo inmediatamente a que se debía esa marca... el mismo la había ocasionado y aunque no tolerara a la mujer que tenía enfrente la verdad es que una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho, el nunca había agredido a una mujer y era algo que no volvería a repetir aunque se tratara de la "Princesa del Rukongai", por lo menos no una agresión física.

La dueña de la casa estaba ensimismada picando unos apios junto con otros vegetales cuando el timbre de la vivienda resonó audiblemente. Rukia se extrañó que alguien fuera a visitarla ya que las opciones de quien podía tratarse se contaban con los dedos de una sola mano y la mayoría de esas personas deberían estar ocupadas en ese momento, se dirigió a la entrada y aunque la persona frente a ella estaba en la lista de los posibles visitantes se extrañó que él fuera a verla en un día de trabajo y justo a esa hora.

— ¡Hola Rukia!— saludo el visitante de forma alegre mientras con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeaba los frágiles hombros de la pequeña muchacha y le acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente. Rukia no pudo evitar que un notable rubor invadiera sus mejillas como cada vez que el hombre frente a ella hacia eso y tampoco era capaz de apaciguar el errático latir de su acelerado corazón.

—Kaien-dono... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?.

— ¿Eh? ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?— pregunto el oficial soltando por fin a la muchacha mientras hacia una expresión de indignación que divirtió a Rukia.

— Sabes que si puedes venir siempre que lo desees, pero no tenías certeza si estaría en casa en estos momentos así que creo que el venir a verme también era una excusa para estar de vago— musito la pelinegra soltando una risita al darse cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

— Umm... digamos que en eso también tienes razón, ¿qué cocinas que huele tan rico? espero que la comida alcance para 2 porque me muero de hambre— dijo de manera divertida cruzando por la sala y así llegar a la cocina.

— Pues tienes suerte y si alcanzara para 2.

El ojiverde policía cuando llego a la cocina destapo una olla donde provenía el exquisito aroma y su estómago comenzó a gruñir en señal de querer probar ya dicha comida, al sentir como era observado por alguien más que Rukia busco con su mirada a esa persona y lo encontró comiendo en la mesa del comedor, inmediatamente lo reconoció no en balde tenían 19 años de conocerse.

— ¡Ichigo! No te había visto— dijo saludando al aludido para palmear su espalda.

— Kaien, pensé que estarías trabajando en estos momentos— "saludo" el pelinaranja y aunque apreciara a su amigo de ojos esmeraldas eso no significaba que era una bola de afecto en su trato con él ni con nadie.

— Ah... decidí darme un corto descanso.

Rukia llego a la cocina para proseguir con su labor cuando Kaien hizo una pregunta que por lejos resulto incómoda para la chica y el ojimiel.

— ¿Qué tal se están llevando ustedes 2? , espero que bien— indago observando a sus amigos.

— Eh... Kaien-dono ¿podrías ayudarme a picar estos tomates?— pregunto la chica intentando evadir la pregunta, Kaien se dio cuenta de ello así que prudentemente fue a ayudarle con lo que le había pedido y ya no indago más sobre el tema... por lo menos no lo haría estando los 2 presentes. Empezó a picar los tomates pero su vista se posó inmediatamente en la muñeca izquierda de Rukia al darse cuenta de la marca que sobresalía en ella.

— ¡Rukia! ¿qué demonios te paso ahí?— cuestiono tomando la mano de su amiga y acariciando la zona afectada.

— No es nada importante no te preocupes— respondió ella, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de cómo se tensaban sus hombros y al dirigir su vista a Ichigo también se percató de la rigidez y la tensión del cuerpo de él y como evitaba hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes.

Kaien supo la respuesta a esa interrogante fácilmente, dejo la mano de su amiga y retomo su anterior acción serenamente; luego hablaría con Ichigo a solas... no permitiría que Ichigo siguiera aprovechándose de su puesto de oficial y lastimara a una persona tan especial para él.

* * *

— Esos son todos los informes que tenía a cargo de revisar capitán, ¿desea que me encargue de los suyos también?— hablaba un tenso pelirrojo que sudaba a mares.

— Ya veo... yo me hare cargo de los míos así que ya puedes retirarte para almorzar; pero esta vez te restare 20 minutos ya que tendrás una misión junto con unos oficiales del décimo escuadrón.

— Como ordene capitán— y tras realizar una sutil reverencia el teniente salió de las instalaciones del escuadrón 6 lo más rápido que pudo, al fin respiraba tranquilamente.

Ese día se había presentado en su escuadra a las 7:03 am una hora después del tiempo estipulado; se le rechinaba la piel de tan solo recordar la gélida y filosa mirada de su capitán junto al aura oscura que lo rodeaba en la mañana; por suerte aún se encontraba con vida y en una sola pieza pero aun así no se libró de la furia de su capitán que lo cargo de trabajo y le atraso su descanso ya que primero tuvo que revisar toda una pila de molestos informes. Se dirigió a un sencillo local de comida Mexicana que le quedaba a un par de calles del escuadrón tomo asiento en una de las mesas libres y pidió una orden de tacos para luego comenzar a comer como un verdadero desquiciado ganándose las miradas atónitas y desaprobatorias de los demás comensales.

— ¡Hey Renji!— lo saludo una voz que conocía perfectamente bien y al ladear la cabeza se encontró con una linda muchacha de despeinada cabellera azabache que vestía su típica ropa deportiva— no pensé que estarías en tu descanso todavía y espero que no te importe el compartir la mesa— dijo la joven mientras se sentaba y un mesero llego a tomar su orden.

— Ah, Tat... sugi... toma asiegto— musito el teniente arrastrando las palabras al hablar con la boca llena de comida— y ahora estoy libre ya que Kuchihi-taicho me dio mi tiempo de almuerzo más tarde de lo normal gracias a que llegue al escuadrón una hora más tarde, aun me da escalofríos recordar la mirada que me dedico cuando me presente en la mañana— finalizo tragando saliva sonoramente, ya había terminado de comer.

— Vaya hoy si te pasaste de pendejo Renj, mira que retrasarte una hora— dijo francamente la chica y mostrando una sonrisa burlona logrando molestar a su acompañante— y vaya que se notaba que tenías hambre— comento rompiendo en carcajadas mientras miraba la rojiza cabellera de su amigo que albergaba unos pequeños trozos de carne y migajas producto de su comer animalesco.

— Jajaja que graciosa— hablo sarcásticamente revolviéndose el cabello para asi botar los residuos de su extinto almuerzo.

— ¡Renji!, no pensé verte hasta mañana— hablo escandalosamente una muchacha que prácticamente gritaba ganándose la atención de todas las personas del local. Renji a pesar de estar a espaldas de la recién llegada comenzó a sudar frio al saber de quien se trataba, recién se salvaba de la ira de su superior y ahora tendría que enfrentarse al enojo de esa chica... _"¡maldición!, por qué tenía que encontrármela justo ahora"_.

— ¡Riruka que gusto verte de nuevo!— saludaba nerviosamente el pobre oficial mientras rezaba a todos los dioses existentes que lo libraran de esa situación.

— Hmp claro que te tiene que dar gusto el verme— acoto tomando asiento en la misma mesa que el horrorizado policía sin ser antes invitada— y veo que estas acompañado— musito mirando de mala manera a la chica pelinegra que también compartía la mesa, Tatsuki no se quedó atrás y le respondió su filosa mirada con una del mismo calibre.

— Tatsuki recién acaba de llegar y me hizo compañía.

— Pues es muy generoso de tu parte— dijo sarcásticamente observando a la muchacha— y tu Renji aún tenemos cosas de que hablar; este sábado hace apertura una cafetería ¡y quiero que me lleves!, mira que desde hace mucho no me vuelves a invitar a una cita, idiota...

— Eh... acordamos eso luego ¡ya me tengo que ir!— informo verificando la hora de su celular— las veo luego chicas, ah y Riruka... acompaña a Tatsuki a comer por favor— termino por despedirse palmeando la cabeza de ambas muchachas y así salir corriendo de regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Tatsuki y Riruka empezaron a mirarse desafiantemente pero la joven de coletas llamo a un mesero para ordenar su pedido que constaba de un burrito y una porción de pastel de Kiwi, el mesero se retiró volviendo a dejar solas a las 2 mujeres creando tal tensión que era palpable para todos los presentes. La pelinegra recibió su comida y comenzó a comer ignorando totalmente la presencia de la joven frente a ella haciéndola enfadar con esa acción.

— Mira Tatsuki no me iré con rodeos así que te lo diré directamente, estas muy equivocada si piensas que te dejare el camino libre para que le coquetees a Renji— amenazo mirando filosamente a la implicada en cuestión.

— ¡Ja! parece que tanta azúcar que consumes te atrofio el cerebro, yo no le coqueteo a Renji y si así fuera no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada ya que tú y el no son novios, diferente es que tú lo estés acosando— manifestó su pensar de forma burlesca y tan sincera que enfureció a la de mirada fucsia.

— Ya ni sabes lo que dices ¿estas tonta o qué?, es cierto que no somos novios aun pero si mal no recuerdo yo soy a quien ha invitado a salir con él en los últimos meses, ¿y aun así me dices acosadora?— rebatió de manera retadora y sonriendo triunfantemente.

— Te digo acosadora porque es lo que eres pero descuida... por mí no hay problema en que se vuelvan novios, es más... quédate con la piña idiota si es lo que deseas que a mí ni falta me hace— finalizo de hablar sonriendo socarronamente al ver el enojo y furia de la pelirroja— yo me retito ya y buen provecho, espero que la comida no te cause indigestión.

La pelinegra se levanto fue a pagar su comida y se retiró dejando sola a la muchacha de coletas echando chispas por la cabeza... _"¡pero que cínica!"_ , fue lo que cruzo por la mente de ella.

— ¡Mesero! ¡quiero otro pastel de kiwi!.

* * *

 _"Dicha" y "alegría" son términos que lograban definir el sentir que albergaba un niño de extravagante cabellos naranjas y que yacía acurrucado en el regazo de persona que era el centro de su mundo: su adorada madre._

 _La mencionada mujer de esplendida y maternal belleza acariciaba la rebelde cabellera de su hijo de 10 años que la miraba con tanta devoción y admiración tal como si ella fuera un ángel o el mismo sol. Ella le contaba una anécdota que vivió su esposo unos 15 años atrás haciendo reír al niño por la vergonzosa experiencia que protagonizo su loco padre._

— _¿Entonces se burlaron de papá?._

— _No precisamente... en realidad los guardias lo sacaron del establecimiento, que él vomitara en el piso de ese restaurante no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los comensales y al final no tuvimos otra opción que retirarnos._

— _¿No te avergonzaste o enojaste con papá?— pregunto el pequeño con suma curiosidad ya que le extrañaba ver la expresión tan sonriente y serena de su madre._

— _Mmm supongo que en un inicio si me enoje un poquito pero nunca puedo molestarme mucho tiempo con él así que luego me dio gracia todo ese asunto— y la amigable mujer al darse cuenta de la curiosidad que reflejaban los ojos de su primogénito supuso que este aun tenia ciertas dudas— cuando seas mayor y te cases entenderlas por que no puedes simplemente abandonar a tu esposa por mucho que te disgustes con ella._

— _Yo no voy a casarme mamá— respondió el niño con tal seriedad que asombro a su madre— a las niñas suelen gustarle los niños caballerosos y cursis— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco que divirtió a la mujer de castaña cabellera— además dicen muy a menudo que les gustarían casarse con hombres muy fuertes y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de derrotar a Tatsuki que es una niña— dijo lo último con sus mejillas teñidas en carmín gracias a la vergüenza que eso le provocaba._

— _Aun eres muy pequeño para decir eso Ichigo y aunque no te des cuenta eres un niño muy fuerte y valiente, además no todas las niñas se interesan por los chicos que son caballerosos, a Tatsuki-chan no parece gustarle esa clase de niños— respondió brindándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas que solían encantarle a su hijo— veras que dentro de unos años conocerás a una linda muchacha con la que desees compartir el resto de tu vida... pero antes de que suceda eso tienes que dormir y justo es la hora para ello— comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño pelinaranja— buenas noches hijo descansa— termino por despedirse de él besando cariñosamente su frente para luego dirigirse al dormitorio que compartía con su marido._

 _Ichigo a pesar de jactarse diciendo ser un niño grande y darse aires de rudeza no podía negar que adoraba la atención y mimos que su madre le brindaba a él y a sus hermanas, y al igual como todas las noches dormía con ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad absoluta... él era indudablemente feliz._

 _Pasaron cerca de unas 3 horas y alrededor de las 11:07 pm Ichigo despertó gracias al inusual ajetreo llevado a cabo en su hogar; sigilosamente abrió la puerta de su recamara y se dirigió a la sala al darse cuenta que ahí era donde provenía los sutiles ruidos que le hicieron despertar, pero al llegar ahí se extrañó al ver a su madre poniéndose un abrigo y tomando las llaves de la vivienda._

— _Mamá... ¿saldrás ahorita?._

— _Ichigo lo siento no te quería despertar, un viejo amigo mío y de tu padre acaba de llamar pidiéndome un favor así que iré a verlo pero te prometo no tardar— informo haciendo que un inexplicable escalofrió recorriera al ojimiel en señal que nada bueno saldría en esa noche._

— _Pero ya es muy noche mamá, ¿y papá aún no ha venido?— indago notablemente inquieto._

— _Hijo en verdad necesito ir a ayudar a ese amigo, y papá tuvo que doblar turno en el hospital ¡pero no tardara en venir!, ¿crees que puedes ser un niño valiente e irte a dormir con tus hermanas en lo que papá o mamá regresan?, ¿o prefieres que llame a la señora Kanade para que les haga compañía?._

— _No llames a la señora Kanade, soy un hombre valiente así que yo cuidare a Yuzu y a Karin en lo que regresan— dijo inflando el pecho con orgullo._

— _¡Ese es mi hijo! No tardare en volver, te amo hijo...— se despidió besando la mejilla del pequeño para así perderse en la fría noche._

 _El pelinaranja estaba demasiado preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento; se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanas y se acostó junto a ellas esperando el regreso de su madre. Las mellizas de apenas 3 años de edad se revolvían e inconscientemente terminaron aferrándose a la camisa de su hermano mayor que las arropo nuevamente y las abrazo sin darse cuenta, extrañamente tenía ganas de sollozar..._

— _Ya no se muevan mucho y duerman tranquilamente... mamá volverá dentro de muy poco— susurró suavemente pero lastimosamente se equivocó al hacer tales conjeturas; su madre no volvió... esa fue la última noche que pudo verla con vida..._

— ¡Ichigo, Ichigo!— resonaba fuertemente la voz de cierto pelinegro mientras aumentaba la fuerza en los golpes que brindaba a la puerta del hogar temporal del pelinaranja.

Ichigo se despertó rápidamente; sin haberse percatado se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala y las luces de su hogar estaban prendidas. Recién acabó de vigilar a la ojivioleta fue directo a su nueva casa pero no espero quedarse dormido nada más hiciera contacto con el sofá y otra vez soñó con ese doloroso recuerdo... fue a abrir la puerta que seguía siendo golpeada solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban preocupadamente.

— Ichigo ¿qué te sucedió?, ¡estas temblando y sudando a mares!— inquirió Kaien de manera preocupada al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

— Kaien... no te preocupes solo tuve un mal sueño y no quiero ser descortés pero me gustaría descansar— contesto una vez que estuvo más calmado tranquilizando a su amigo nuevamente.

— Solo quiero hablar contigo rápidamente— rebatió haciendo que Ichigo se imaginara sobre el tema que quería abordar— dime... ¿cómo se lastimo Rukia su muñeca?— indago aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta y al encontrarse con el mutismo del pelinaranja y su mirada que rehuía de la de él fue lo que necesito para convencerse de ello.

— Kaien ... yo...— balbuceaba el ojimiel sin saber cómo responder realmente; el haber lastimado a una mujer lo hacía sentir como una mierda aunque ella lo mereciera.

— Mira Ichigo se lo impulsivo que eres y lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser, pero no permitiré que te aproveches de tu cargo y lastimes a Rukia, si vuelves a hacerlo créeme que por mucho que te aprecie no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Has venido solo a amenazarme? ¿cómo es que te importa más ella que yo?, ¡tenemos 19 años de conocernos y tu aprecias más a una mujer que es una asesina, traicionera y una...!

— ¡CÁLLATE!, más vale que guardes silencio.

— ¿Por qué?, si solo digo la verdad.

— Escúchame... yo te aprecio al igual que Rukia nos conocemos desde que eramos unos críos; pero por mucho que detestes a Rukia tienes que aprender a lidiar con tu enojo y aunque ambos son mis amigos quiero que sepas que no dejare que sigas hiriéndola. Eres un adulto y un policía también, demuéstrame si en versas eres apto para lidiar con este puesto— dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

— Ya no volveré a ponerle un dedo encima.

— Gracias Ichigo, sé que es difícil para ti el contenerte así que espero que no vuelvas a perder los estribos; bien te dejo descansar... y esta vez apaga las luces o la factura te saldrá muy cara— finalizo sonriendo burlonamente y con una pequeña palmada en el hombro termino por despedirse del pelinaranja dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Ichigo apago las luces y luego de llevar a cabo su rutina de aseo nocturna se acostó en su mullida cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que le prometió a su amigo pelinegro. Dijo que no volvería a poner un dedo encima de la ojivioleta y cumpliría con lo que dijo... que bueno que no prometió nada acerca del daño emocional.

* * *

Una pelinegra estaba recostada en su cómoda cama sin importarle que fuera pleno medio día. La semana había transcurrido y ese día para fortuna de la muchacha era domingo lo que significaba una cosa: era el día del descanso del policía ojimiel por lo que ella no se vería obligada a estar bajo su vigilancia, enserio amaría ese día.

El timbre de la vivienda resonó a lo largo de esta por lo que la dueña de la casa salió de su cama casi saltando y de manera apresurada fue a abrir la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba.

— ¡Kuchiki-san!— exclamo desgarradoramente una bella muchacha de larga cabellera naranja y cuya característica física más llamativa eran sus grandes pechos que traían locos a más del 70% de la población masculina de la ciudad. La pelinegra sintió como los delgados brazos de la joven la rodearon nada más abrió la puerta y como una sutil humedad apareció repentinamente en su hombro derecho que estaba al descubierto; la pelinaranja que la abrazaba en esos momentos lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, ella seguía tan sentimental como siempre.

— Inoue... ya cálmate, no tienes por qué llorar— opino a la vez que le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa a su voluptuosa amiga a y la dejaba pasar a su hogar.

La chica de ojos castaños observo toda la residencia sin evitar sorprenderse al ver lo bella que era y una vez termino con su observación tomo asiento en uno de los sofás quedando a la par de su amiga de baja estatura y sin desearlo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente.

— Kuchiki-san... me da tanto gusto el verte de nuevo, te ves tan cambiada... luces muy pálida ¡y tú cabello creció mucho! hoy te llega hasta la cintura... en verdad quise visitarte más veces pero como solo podíamos verte una vez cada 2 meses me pareció injusto que solo yo abarcara tu tiempo después de todo Abarai-san y Shiba-san también tenían derecho a verte— explicaba sollozando a la vez, el haber visto a su amiga en libertad luego de ese lapso de tiempo hizo que millones de emociones la embargaran y se mezclaran en la efusiva muchacha.

— Tú sigues igual de sensible que siempre, y también has cambiado... luces muy bien.

— Gracias Kuchiki-san ¡y tú no te miras nada mal!; cuando Shiba-san me dio la dirección de tu hogar nunca imagine que sería tan bello ¡enserio que es muy bonito!, ¿tú ya sabias que vendría?.

— Si... Kaien-dono me lo comento; ah y dame tu número de celular este que tengo es nuevo y sabes lo mala que soy recordando números— saco su celular para intercambiar sus números con la pelinaranja. Luego empezaron a hablar de trivialidades cuando la visitante se dispuso a "ponerla al día" de muchos acontecimientos hasta llegar a uno que fue de notable interés para la pelinegra.

— ¡Ah Kuchihi-san quiero mostrarte algo!— dijo la joven buscando algo en su cartera café que hacia juego con su largo vestido color crema y cuando dio con dicho objeto lo alzo mostrándoselo a su amiga, un hermoso anillo de oro con un vistoso diamante en el centro fue lo que mostro orgullosamente— ¡voy a casarme con Ulqui-chan!— informo emocionadamente colocando el fino anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

— ¡¿Te casaras con Ulquiorra!?, vaya eso no me lo imaginaba... ¡me alegro mucho por ustedes!— expreso Rukia sin dejar de mostrar su asombro pues no imagino que el frio y serio pelinegro por fin se decidiera a dar ese paso.

— Había guardado el anillo porque quería darte la sorpresa y quería pedirte un favor... ¿aceptarías ser una de mis damas de honor?— indago realmente emocionada, sus brillantes ojos y su enorme sonrisa lo demostraban. Rukia sintió como si un yunque cayera sobre sus hombros y un incómodo malestar invadió su estómago, por mucho que quisiera a la visitante no podía acertar tal proposición.

—Inoue... lo lamento pero no podre ayudarte en ello, creo que ni podre asistir a la boda.

— ¡Pero Kuchiki-san!... no puedes negarte a ir a mi boda, ¡tú primo es el que se casa!, dime que asistirás por favor.

— No es que no quiera ir tu sabes muy bien que no seré bienvenida en tu celebración, a lo mejor tú y Ulquiorra si desean que me presente pero para el resto no seré más que la basura que debería seguir encarcelada en "El Rukongai" y no quiero que luego les estén cuestionando el porque me invitaron... no sería justo que pasaran un mal rato en un día tan especial— expreso sus pensamientos con un mueca amarga que entristeció a Orihime.

— No te preocupes por nosotros ¡eso es lo de menos!, entiendo que no quieras ser una de mis damas de honor, Tatsuki-chan será mi madrina pero puedo pedirle a alguien más que ocupe tu lugar; ¡pero asiste a la iglesia por favor! aunque no vayas a la fiesta— y al ver como la ojivioleta intento hablar ella decidió interrumpirla— aunque sea prométeme que lo pensaras ¿sí?— inquirió quedando tranquila al ver el suspiro de resignación y el asentimiento de su amiga— ¡ah! y espero que no te enojes pero le di tu dirección a Ulqui-chan él me pregunto dónde vivías y no pude negárme el dársela, no pudo acompañarme a verte hoy por que tuvo un asunto que atender pero cuando este libre vendrá a visitarte, aunque se comporte indiferente con todo el mundo tú en verdad le importas Kuchiki-san.

— No te preocupes Inoue, está bien que él sepa mi dirección y tienes razón... a su modo siempre se ha preocupado por mí— una sutil sonrisa se apropió de su rostro, la relación que mantenía con su primo siempre había sido un tanto particular— pero no le has dado mi dirección a nadie más ¿verdad?.

— Eh sobre eso... también se lo dije a Grimmjow-san— respondió una nerviosa Orihime.

— ¡¿Le dijiste a Grimmjow?!— inquirió Rukia para saber si escucho bien lo anterior que dijo su amiga y sin poder evitarlo un suave tono carmín invadieron sus mejillas.

— Es que él se dio cuenta que yo sabía tu dirección y comenzó a presionarme para que se lo dijera. El enserio quiere verte y es probable que venga a buscarte la otra semana, discúlpame si te molesta el que le brindara tu dirección.

— Tranquila no es tu culpa... se cuan persistente puede ser Grimmjow pero de ahora en adelante no se lo digas a nadie más por favor— pidió la de cabellera azabache, el saber que Grimmjow pensaba visitarla había hecho estragos en su sistema nervioso.

— Si, ¡prometo no decirle a nadie más!— junto las palmas de su mano para dar énfasis a su reciente promesa— ¡ah! ahora que lo recuerdo Shiba-san también me comento que Kurosaki-kun es el policía que te custodia... vaya que tuviste suerte en que fuera él.

— ¿Suerte?, en lo que a mi concierne Kurosaki no es más que un bastardo repulsivo, ¿y tú lo conoces?.

— Si, ¡fuimos compañeros en preparatoria!, ¿y por qué no te agrada?, ¡Kurosaki-kun es una gran persona!.

— Pues hasta el momento no le encuentro lo admirable o buena gente para que hables tan bien de él.

— El en un comienzo puede ser muy intimidante ¡pero una vez que lo comiences a tratar veras que se llevaran de maravilla!; en un inicio detestabas a Grimmjow-san pero luego se volvieron cercanos y comenzaron a llevarse de buena manera— opino inocentemente por lo que no se percató del notable sonrojo que invadió a la ojivioleta por lo último que dijo; y es que la de ojos castaños tenía razón... la pelinegra y el peliceleste luego del odio por parte de ella mantuvieron una "estrecha relación".

El resto del día se les paso volando... Inoue abandono la casa una vez entrada la noche dejando a la pequeña Kuchiki con miles de cuestionamientos: ¿enserio podría llevarse bien con el fastidioso ojimiel algún día?... eso lo dudaba mucho.

* * *

Otro par de días habían transcurrido siendo ese un día miércoles 3 de mayo y cierto dúo conformado por un policía pelinaranja y una ex prisionera de ojos violetas que aun parecían no tolerarse ni tragarse el uno al otro; pero por fortuna el tiempo que pasaban juntos ya no resultaba tan incómodo gracias a la intervención de cierto pelinegro que últimamente les había estado haciendo compañía y ese día no era la excepción.

Kaien se había escurrido de su escuadrón una vez más y es ese instante acompañaba a sus 2 amigos que parecían el peor enemigo del otro. Estaban en el amplio jardín de la casa de Rukia hablando de temas banales, más bien era Kaien quien hablaba pues el ojiámbar y la pelinegra se limitaban a responder con unos cuantos monosílabos sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Para el policía de ojos esmeraldas esa situación también resultaba ser un poco incomoda pero sabía que si los dejaba solos a lo mejor empezarían a pelearse como perros y gatos, y eso en verdad le preocupaba ya que era consiente que no podía descuidarse de su escuadrón por mucho tiempo y en los siguientes días ya no tendría tiempo para estar con sus amigos... no sabía qué hacer para que ellos 2 se relacionaran de manera más cordial.

— Así que tu primo ya sabes dónde vives no me extraña que ya lo sepa ¿ya vino a verte?— pregunto curiosamente el ojiverde enfrascándose en una conversación solamente con su amiga y dejando un poco confundido a Ichigo que no entendía sobre algunas cosas de las que hablaban.

— Aun no ha venido, supongo que no tiene tiempo— contesto siendo respondida por un asentimiento de Kaien, pero de la nada el teniente pelinegro comenzó a reírse logrando extrañar a los otros 2 presentes por su repentino cambio de humor.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestiono Rukia.

— Acabo de recordar la vez que aquel chico rubio te empezó a coquetear para luego salir huyendo al ver la fría mirada de tu primo— recordó dicho suceso con mucha gracia— me pregunto qué cara pondría el día en que te llegues a casar.

— Dudo que ese día llegue Kaien-dono...— respondio Rukia con total sinceridad olvidándose completamente de la presencia de Ichigo, en esos momentos solo estaba enfocada en el pelinegro frente a ella y para el infortunio de ella su vigilante se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

— No hables de esa manera Rukia solo tienes 23 años, cuando menos lo imagines encontrarás a un hombre que quiera compartir su vida contigo— rebatió el pelinegro sonriendo alegremente y acariciando los nudillos de la mano derecha de Rukia poniéndola sumamente nerviosa por tal acción; todo estaba en calma hasta que él ojiámbar dejo escapar una sonora carcajada que captó la atención de los otros jóvenes.

— ¿De qué te ríes Ichigo?— indago un sorprendido Kaien.

— Es que me pareció gracioso lo que dices... ella tiene razón cuando dice que duda contraer matrimonio, es más... estoy seguro de ello. Después de todo nadie se enamoraría de alguien como ella— observo fijamente a la pequeña ojivioleta— ¿quién quería casarse con una asesina?— finalizo soltando todo su veneno en ese comentario y al darse cuenta como se ensombreció el rostro de la mencionada y se oscurecieron sus bellos ojos no fue capaz de borrar su satisfactoria sonrisa.

— ¡Ichigo!, ¡¿por qué no cierras la puta boca?!— exclamo el ojiverde destilando furia, tomo al pelinaranja por el cuello de su camisa y ganas de ensartarle un buen golpe no le faltaron pero la voz de su amiga detuvo cualquier acción que estuvo a punto de cometer.

— Kaien-dono... no tienes por qué enojarte, de todas formas no es que me importara lo que piense este hombre de mi — opino la pelinegra con voz queda e indiferente, aunque la verdad es que las palabras del ojimiel le afectaron más de lo que daba a demostrar. Termino por despedirse de Kaien y fue a encerrarse a su dormitorio... tan solo quería estar sola.

Kaien se quedó observando como su amiga se encerraba en su habitación y una vez estuvo a solas con su amigo de ojos ámbar solo le dedicó una mirada que daba a demostrar tan solo una cosa: decepción.

— Espero que cuides tus palabras Ichigo o sería realmente patético que luego te arrepientas por lo pendejo que has sido y por las mierdas que has dicho— luego de decir tales palabras abandono la casa para volver a su escuadra dejando solo a Ichigo con un sinfín de pensamientos.

El pelinaranja estaba seguro que lo que dijo no era algo de lo cual tenía que arrepentirse, pero si era así ¿entonces por qué sentía un insoportable ardor en su garganta y pecho?... no dio mucha importancia de ello pero fue inevitable el sentirse como un imbécil al esperar ver nuevamente a la ojivioleta que no abandono su aposento por el resto del día... el destino era realmente curioso como vengativo, pobre Ichigo no sabía el descubrimiento que le abordaría...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola! :3 al fin actualizo luego de mil años xD , espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que este 2017 sea un año verdaderamente bueno para todos! :D , espero que se hayan entretenido con este capítulo (aunque si hubieron partes aburridas), el capítulo fue tedioso ¡pero el otro ya comenzará con lo verdaderamente emocionante!... sé que siempre digo esto pero en verdad agradezco a mis bellos lectores por el apoyo que me brindan en esta historia y en las otras x3 ya sea por medio de sus comentarios, votos o lecturas; les agradezco mucho el que le den una oportunidad a esta historia :) ¿me merezco algún comentario? (espero que sí xD) si les nace darme sus opiniones háganlo por favor! Eso me alegra un montón :) ... pasen un excelente día pero sobre todo un excelente año! :3 ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Notas del capítulo:**

El capítulo fue medio aburrido pero hubieron unos detalles que serán importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, en el otro capítulo pasaran ciertas cosas mucho más emocionantes así que les agradezco la paciencia que se toma! x3 , aquí unas cuantas aclaraciones del capítulo.

 **1-** Aclarare las edades de unos personajes:

· **Ichigo:** Tiene 26 años (lo dice en la descripción).

· **Rukia:** Tiene 23 años.

· **Kaien:** Tienes 28 años.

 **2-** El crimen de Rukia esta revelado en un 70% (casi todo) pero créanme que hay más que un simple asesinato (no quiero ser tan cliché) y ya mostré en cierta parte porque el repudio de Ichigo hacia el crimen de Rukia (luego entrare en detalles).

 **3-** En cuanto a la duda de quién era el hombre codiciado ya vieron que es Renji xD ... algunas personas me dijeron Kensei, otras Kaien, Bykuya y un par me dijeron que si era Ichigo que no pusiera a Inoue de interesada xD, pero nadie menciono a mi sensual piña :'v , este "triángulo amoroso" lo hice por algunos motivos: uno es que en un principio quería poner a Riruka como novia de Renji (ni se porque) pero me gusta el RenjixTatsuki y sé que a demás personas también le gusta esa pareja crack xD, otro motivo es que siempre ponen Ichigo como el galán que es codiciado por demás mujeres y yo quise variar un poco para que mi Renji se luzca xD... ya hay mucho odio para mi piña y él también merece amorsh x3 , a los haters de Renji les aviso que él no está interesado en la taicho románticamente (lo digo para que no le tiren tanta arena :v ).

 **4-** Inoue es buena amiga de Rukia en la historia y está enamorada de Polvito-kun (hasta se van a casar), lo hice para que ya no la odien tanto, suficiente arena le tiran a la pobre :'v (ella en un personaje que no me gusta pero tampoco me cae mal, simplemente me da igual).

 **5-** En una parte Rukia dice que es mala memorizando números celulares y escribí eso basándome en mi misma xD , yo soy malísima memorizando números de teléfonos incluso nunca me aprendí el mío (antes de que un Bryan me lo robara :'v ) y por eso lo tenía grabado en mi agenda xD.

 **6-** Creo que el odio hacia Ichigo aumentara por lo que le dijo a Kaien sobre Rukia (que nadie la amaría), pero era necesario, en el otro capítulo comenzara ya el arrepentimiento (en cierta medida) de Ichigo.

Bien es todo por ahora... en el otro capítulo habrá más acción! ¿Byakuya hablara con Rukia?, ¿Ulquiorra visitara a la taicho?, ¿Grimmjow hara aparición?, ¿Qué relación hubo o hay entre Grimmjor y Rukia?, ¿Qué siente realmente la taicho por Kaien-dono?, ¿Ichigo se dará cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido?... todo esto en el otro capítulo :3 .

 **Datos del autor:**

Otra vez les dejare datos sobre mi x3 :

 **1-** Tengo 2 animales favoritos: El "Tigre de bengala" y el "Águila calva" *w* ... me parecen unos animales bellos, elegantes e imponentes! *-*

 **2-** Mi comida favorita: No sé! xD es que me gustan muchas cosas! ... amo especialmente la gastronomía Italiana, China y Mexicana... pero creo que se mi obligaran a escoger, con mucha dificultad me decidiera por la lasaña y pizza xD ... aunque me encantan los tacos! *-* xD

 **3-** Practico un deporte (el cual es mi favorito)... y es él béisbol!

 **4-** Cuando estoy nerviosa tengo una especie de "tic" y lo que hago es jugar con mis aritos y oreja xD (es un poco raro n.n)

 **5-** Mis chicos animes favoritos son:

 **\- Itachi Uchiha (Naruto):** Enserio me enamore de él! *-* , todo de él me fascina, adoro su dibujo, su personalidad siempre me llamo la atención... desde Naruto pequeño me maravillo... y al conocer su historia y los motivos de su actuar termino por cautivarme :) ... siempre me parecióuno de los personajes más complejos de la serie y tuvo un excelente desarrollo! El si se ganó mi kokoro T-T

 **-Byakuya-sama!:** Me costó debatirme entre el e Itachi xD, pero lo deje en segundo lugar por mayor complejidad del primero... Byakuya es la perfección hecha dibujo *w* ... es hermoso, fuerte, personalidad que enamora... porque es simplemente Byakuya y punto! xD ... todo me encanta de él :D

 **-Urahara:** No quería poner a 2 personajes de un mismo anime pero ni modo xD , pues creo que el 99.9% de los fans tanto masculinos como femeninos lo aman, lo tiene todo... poder, personalidad y guapura! xD ; pero lo deje en tercero porque los primeros 2 si me tienen bien traumada xD .

 **-Light Yagami (Death Note):** Quienes han visto Death Note quizás no estarán de acuerdo conmigo xD , me fascino sencillamente por ser un protagonista tan diferente a lo acostumbrado, no es el personaje tonto, alegre y buena gente... sino todo lo contrario y eso me agrado... sus ideales eran con fines pacíficos pero el método que empleaba para lograrlo era contradictorio, admito que a veces era un verdadero cabrón :v (disculpen la mala palabra) ... pero me pareció un gran personaje en general.

 **-Trafalgar D. Law (One Piece):** El me gusta porque si xD ... me gusta todo de el y ya no me quiero extender asi que hasta aquí lo dejo xD .

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **-Noctelocusta650:** Oye pero el shikai no sirve para limpiar a lo mejor el bankai te ayude xD jajaja… el pobre freso está siendo odiado al igual que todo el mundo y hoy odiaran más a Ichigo xD , pues la relación entre Kaien y Rukia está más clara que el agua xD creo que tú ya lo sabes 7u7 y pues ya viste que tiene que ver Kiyone y Sentaro en el crimen de Rukia :'( … ya aparecerá cupido para intervenir entre Ichigo y Rukia así que no te preocupes xD, en el otro capítulo especificare porque se caen mal Nii-sama y Kaien-dono :3 … gracias por tu comentario T-T y por el detalle de dedicarme el capítulo de tu historia T-T … cuídate mucho! (spoilers por Facebook xD)

 **-sinaloca86:** Hola! te prometo que habrá lemon 7u7 pero aún falta para eso xD (se un poco paciente porfis).

 **-ane-berry92:** Ane-chan! T-T jajjaaj te he dicho que amo tus zukulentos comentarios? xD … pues Ichigo es un total imbécil y ahora lo odiaran más aún :p las demás personas también son bien mala onda que se busquen una vida mejor xD… jajajja mi pobre piña no tiene un momento de paz xD nii-sama casi lo asesina por llegar tarde y encima se encuentra con Riruka xD y en el capítulo pasado si metió la pata al intentar aclarar que no pasó nada entre Rukia y Kaien xD … el Gotei no es tan "justo" como parece y pues el chico que no piensa pestes de Rukia (Ranmaru) aparecerá en el otro capítulo :3 … pues mi piña resulto ser el codiciado xD y que bueno que te guste el piano y mi amada Konan! *w* …. Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un chappy rosa :3 .

 **-Yuki05:** Hola! gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste mi historia :3! Ojalá te agrade este capítulo… saludos!

 **-Mile Mcgarden:** Gracias por darme tu opinión! :3 … ese Ichigo si será odiado el pobre! xD pero ya se dará cuenta de su error, Rukia tiene que ser demasiado fuerte para hacerse la de oídos sordos por todo lo que dicen de ella T-T … a Renji solo se le complican las cosas xD pobresito xD otra vez casi lo asesina Nii-sama y esta vez también Riruka xD … pues ya viste que le hizo Rukia a Kiyone y Sentaro :'( … gracias por tu apoyo y pasa un excelente año!

Es todo por ahora! Mil gracias nuevamente por el valioso apoyo y si no les es mucha molestia por favor déjenme sus comentarios! :D ... pasen un buen día y les mando Rukia-taichos 7w7


	4. Dudas y situaciones interesantes

_**Respuesta a comentario hasta abajo…**_

 **"Dudas y situaciones interesantes" (Capítulo 4)**

 _"Mierda"_... fue el ligero pensamiento que atravesó la alocada mente de un joven de cabellos celestes que siempre mantenía una expresión muy atemorizante para las demás personas, sus ojos claros se posaron en las cartas que tenía en mano y alzo su mirada solo para encontrarse con la expresión imperturbable pero que tenía un amago de sonrisa del serio pelinegro frente a él; sabiéndose vencido arrojo las cartas a lo largo de la mesa en un arranca de frustración... había perdido por quinta vez en esa tarde y con ello las llaves de su convertible por una semana.

— Es la quinta vez que gano, ahora dame las llaves— exigió el pálido pelinegro extendiendo su mano para tomar el mencionado objeto que su acompañante le entrego de mala gana.

— Joder... siempre creí que no eras del tipo de persona vengativa o que guardaba rencor, pero ya veo que eres un verdadero hijo de puta— profirió el enfurecido hombre recordando el accidente automovilístico que protagonizo unos 3 meses atrás. Ese día manejaba el Mazda "RX-7" de su inmutable amigo y debido al alto grado de alcohol con el que conducía termino chocando contra una ferretería dejando hecho un fiasco el coche del pelinegro por lo que tuvo que someterse a unas largas semanas de reparación en un taller de la ciudad. Y a pesar que su acompañante ya podía manejar su reparado coche nuevamente ahora le confiscaba el suyo por 2 semanas... _"¡valla mierda!"_.

El peliceleste se levantó dirigiéndose al refrigerador en busca de 2 cervezas y regreso a la sala para ofrecerle una al paliducho de profundos ojos verdes que no la acepto con una suave negación de cabeza por lo que el joven de ojos celestes levantándose de hombros decidió beberse las 2.

— En lugar de estar embriagándote deberías limpiar todo este desorden— opino severamente el ojiverde mirando las prendas, bolsas y botellas que adornaban el suelo del departamento del peliceleste que terminándose una cerveza destapo la otra comenzándola a engullar.

— Tks, eso no debería importarte Ulquiorra, mejor vayamos a ver a la famosa del momento— sugirió con un evidente tono burlón.

— Ya te dije que solo podemos visitarla los domingos porque los otros días siempre pasa bajo vigilancia.

— ¡Hmp! como si me importara que el policía de turno me vea con ella, ¿y quién es el que hace de su vigilante?.

— Kurosaki...— y al ver como el chico parecía no reconocer dicho apellido prosiguió a decir el nombre completo— Ichigo Kurosaki.

— ¡Ah!, con que es el cabrón de Ichigo... no estaría mal tener una pelea de vez en cuando pero por el momento me esperare al domingo, tengo algo importante que hacer en estos 3 días.

— Dudo que tu tengas algo productivo que resolver, ¿y por qué tanto interés en Rukia?.

— Siempre me ha interesado— contesto a su pregunta— además me pregunto qué tan cambiada estará luego de pasar esos 2 años y 4 meses encerrada— su cara de curiosidad que demostraba una demente sonrisa que denotaba su lujuria contenida no pasó desapercibida por Ulquiorra.

— Eres un imbécil Grimmjow.

* * *

— 103, 104...105. Están completos los chalecos gracias por la ayuda Kaien-sempai— agradeció sinceramente un muchacho de corta y lisa cabellera rubia poseedor de una profunda mirada azul zafiro y de un pequeño lunar situado bajo su ojo derecho.

— No agradezcas tan formalmente Ranmaru... además esas cajas eran muy pesadas para que tu solo las llevaras todas— comento el teniente de ojos esmeraldas; y es que al ir caminando en dirección a su oficina se encontró en uno de los pasillos al joven de 20 años cargando 5 cajas de gran tamaño que contenían los nuevos chalecos anti-balas que el "Comandante general" ordenó ser llevadas a su escuadra, así que en un acto de compañerismo el teniente ayudo a su subordinado a llevar esos contenedores a la bodega. Ambos oficiales salieron de la mencionada recamara y el de menor edad no pudo evitar fijarse en la expresión de alegría que mantenía su superior, si bien el pelinegro solía comportase de manera afable al rubio le extraño ver la dicha reflejada tan claramente en sus verdes ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo Ranmaru?— cuestiono Kaien al sentirse expuesto al fijo escrutinio del joven.

— Eh... lamento si lo incomode es solo que me sorprendió un poco ver la alegría que refleja hoy.

— Ah, hoy es viernes así que mañana es mi día libre, a todos nos alegra saber que descansaremos ¿no?— explico el motivo de su buen ánimo aunque Ranmaru supo identificar la verdadera razón de trasfondo.

— Es porque ira a visitar a Rukia Kuchiki-sama ¿cierto?— susurro de manera que solo el ojiverde pudiera escucharlo.

— Oye... suena muy raro que la llames de manera tan formal, pareces un robot— dijo con cierta gracia— aunque estas en lo cierto... ya ha pasado un par de días que no voy a visitarla.

— Kaien-sempai... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?.

— Ya me estás haciendo una al hablar de esa manera— su tono burlón solo logro apenar un poco al pelirrubio— ya enserio, házmela.

— Bien, ¿cuál es su relación con la hermana del capitán Kuchiki?— y al ver la expresión de confusión de su superior creyó hacer una pregunta inadecuada, pero por fortuna el pelinegro no pareció molestarse y decidió responderle.

— Rukia es una gran amiga y una de las personas más apreciadas para mi... si la conocieras como yo podrías entenderme— fue su rápida respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa antes de encerrarse en su despacho para revisar unos informes.

Ranmaru se quedó estático por unos 20 segundos observando la puerta de la oficina de su teniente que permanecía cerrada en ese instante, comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos a la vez que se preguntaba que tenia de especial una ex reclusa para un oficial de tan alto rango... ¿Cuál era la verdadera faceta de Rukia Kuchiki?.

* * *

Un imperceptible suspiro escapo de los labios entreabiertos del joven de estrafalario cabello naranja cuyo ceño se mostraba notablemente fruncido a causa de su molestia e inconformidad por estar en ese restaurante de comida italiana de rustico pero agradable ambiente esperando su pedido; el verdadero motivo de su molestia se debía a tener que estar ahí prácticamente obligado ya que en esa noche a 2 de sus amigos y colegas de trabajo se le habían ocurrido la brillante idea de sacar a cenar a la joven pelinegra bajo su cargo, y apartando el hecho que sus camaradas le hayan instado a acompañarlos su deber era asegurarse que la ojivioleta estuviera en su casa cada vez que él iba a conciliar el sueño a su hogar temporal. Una mesera llego con los pedidos solo para retirarse nuevamente.

— ¡Ummm!, ¡nunca me cansare de comer esto!— hablo con la boca llena de comida el pelirrojo tatuado mientras devoraba una pieza de pizza hawaiana que ordeno para compartirla con su amiga de ojos violetas y el otro pelinegro de ojos verdes.

Ichigo no presto demasiada atención esta vez a lo asqueroso que lucia Renji comiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, su atención estaba posada en la bajita pelinegra que aunque no dijera nada la expresión de total satisfacción y de maravilla plasmada en su bello rostro demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando dicho alimento... se atrevería a decir que mucho más que Renji y Kaien, sin duda alguna debía parecerle todo un manjar comparado con las asquerosidades que ingería en prisión. El por otro lado no era fanático de la pizza así que decidió pedir una porción de lasaña de carne, tan solo se dedicaba a observar y escuchar la plática de sus amigos con ella, al ver la naturalidad y confianza con que conversaban pudo percatarse de la gran amistad y afinidad que mantenían con Rukia, ella se notaba increíblemente cómoda y tranquila estando en un lugar tan publico comparado a como solía tensarse las otras veces y el que los comensales estuvieran enfrascado en sus propias conversaciones y no les dirigieran la mirada ayudaba de mucho para la comodidad de la joven.

En un momento dado Rukia se levantó alegando querer tomar el abrigo blanco que dejo en la camioneta del pelinegro por lo que tomando las llaves de este desapareció momentáneamente de la vista de los hombres, Ichigo se odio al pensar lo bonita que se veía enfundada en ese vestido rojo desmangado con paletones y calzando los botines caobas que lucía en ese momento... tal pensamiento ocasiono que frunciera más su entrecejo por lo que se ganó la mirada de sus acompañantes.

— Oye Ichigo, ¿qué te sucede?— cuestiono Kaien mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

— Nada... tan solo sigan comiendo— contesto de mala gana para posteriormente beber su vaso lleno de Coca-Cola con hielo.

— Idiota... el karma te la está cobrando— opino Renji provocando que el pelinaranja frunciera su entrecejo al no comprender sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pidió una explicación pero el regreso de Rukia que ya estaba envuelta en su abrigo blanco con orejitas de conejo interrumpió cualquier explicación que iba a ser dada.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente para todos excepto para el ojiámbar que se mantuvo callado casi todo el tiempo y sintiéndose estúpido al verse incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Rukia detallando minuciosamente cada uno de sus gesto, ella lucia alegre y vivaz en ese instante, no había un solo rastro de incomodidad en sus gestos y no sabía si eso le enojaba o por el contrario le agradaba; meneando su cabeza erradico esos confusos pensamientos y se dedicó a terminar su comida intentando no volver a clavar su atención en la muchacha al darse cuenta de la burlona mirada de Renji posada en él. Una vez terminaron sus alimentos los hombres pagaron sus cuentas y abordaron la camioneta negra de Kaien para regresar al hogar de Rukia, al llegar a su destino la ojivioleta invito a sus 2 amigos a pasar a su hogar pero ambos se negaron al encontrarse un poco agotados, Kaien le ofreció a Renji llevarlo a su casa debido a su temporal falta de auto, pero el bermejo se negó alegando que tomaría un taxi y decidió acompañar a Ichigo a su nueva vivienda que quedaba solo a unas 2 calles de la de Rukia... hecho que ella ignoraba completamente.

El policía de ojos esmeraldas se despidió de sus 2 amigos tomando rumbo a su hogar mientras los 2 hombres de llamativas cabelleras caminaron alrededor de unos 8 minutos para llegar a la residencia temporal del ojimiel, Renji exploro el lugar sin esperar a ser invitado y restándole importancia a los reclamos del ceñudo pelinaranja, salió a la calle para irse de una buena vez pero se detuvo en seco solo para girarse a ver penetrantemente a un confundido Ichigo por su repentina acción.

— Ah, casi lo olvido... tengo que hacer algo antes de irme— el pelinaranja alzo su ceja izquierda en señal de confusión pero se esperó cualquier cosa menos el rudo golpe que le propino el puño del tatuado impactándose en su mejilla izquierda y parte de su mandíbula mandándolo directamente al suelo.

— ¡¿Pero qué coños te pasa?!— grito el enfurecido ojimiel mientras se paraba y miraba con furia al imbécil de Renji.

— No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacerlo, es para que aprendas a no volver a comportarte como una mierda con Rukia y ya no le digas estupideces— explico sobándose los rojos nudillos de su mano derecha producto del anterior puñetazo.

— ¿Kaien te dijo algo?, no me digas que tú también te pondrás del lado de ella— la molestia en su voz era más que evidente.

— ¡Por supuesto que estaré de parte de ella!, Ichigo... te considero mi amigo a pesar de lo imbécil que eres pero te aviso que yo no seré tan indulgente como Kaien lo es contigo si vuelves a comportarte como un bastardo con Rukia— su filosa mirada de decisión asombro un poco al de ojos castaños— ¿recuerdas como todos tus compañeros de división te temian por tu estúpido color de cabello? , ¿o como la mayoría se negó a mi ascenso a teniente solo por mis tatuajes?— al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Ichigo prosiguió con su hablar— si algo les dimos a demostrar a todos ellos era que no debían juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, ¿no deberías hacer tú también lo mismo?, si vas a criticar a Rukia hazlo en base a las acciones que veas de ella no por las habladurías de los demas— y tras finalizar esa oración dio por finalizada la conversación para perderse a lo largo de la acera dejando a un confundido Ichigo con las palabras en la boca.

El pelinaranja se dirigió a su recamara una vez apago todas las luces y tirándose en su cama dejo que una multitud de pensamientos lo embargaran. Desde hace un par de días que hablo tan pesimamente de la bajita pelinegra y casi ocasiono una discusión con Kaien ella comenzó a ignorarlo totalmente, apenas y le dirigía la mirada en un par de ocasiones, tampoco caía en sus provocaciones ¡ya ni para discutir le hablaba! y eso en algún modo le disgustaba... en el fondo de su mente sabía que lo que dijo de ella estuvo mal y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar se arrepentía un poco de ello, pero su estúpido orgullo era demasiado grande siendo de esa forma un obstáculo para dejar de actuar como un total pendejo. Recordó como en los días anteriores se había dado cuenta del gran gusto y pasión que tenía la ojivioleta por dibujar así como de su enorme amor por los conejos que siempre retrataba o estaban estampados en muchas de sus prendas, también pudo percatarse de la sensibilidad que demostraba con los animales como la vez que auxilio a un gatito del parque que se torció una patita hace unos 2 días atrás y tampoco pasó desapercibido el bello brillo que inundaba sus enigmáticos ojos violetas al estar con Kaien... de pronto al recordar todos esos gestos y acciones le hicieron pensar que no era normal verlos en una vil criminal como era afamada... la anterior charla con Renji acudió a su memoria solo logrando confundirlo más, así que con un multitud de dudas y con la cabeza hecha un lio se obligó a conciliar el sueño por un par de horas...

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron y un nuevo día se asomó en la ciudad de Karakura, Rukia aprovechando que era domingo y que podía estar en libertad unas cuantas horas se dio la tarea de investigar y buscar algún trabajo disponible en el que pudiera laborar ya que en algo tenía que trabajar para poder subsistir, hasta ese momento había estado cubriendo sus diversos gastos gracias al dinero que mantenía en su cuenta bancaria resultado de sus ahorros del año y medio que estuvo trabajando antes de ir a prisión, ella era una persona metódica que solo gastaba lo necesario, nunca le agrado despilfarrar el dinero a diestra y siniestra, eso lo aprendió de su adorado hermano.

Pero de pronto fue golpeada por la cruda realidad... nadie en su sano juicio contrataría a una ex prisionera... mucho menos al ser proveniente del nivel 8 de "EL Rukongai", su anterior lugar de trabajo que era "Senbonzakura Industry" estaba más que descartado el que la aceptaran nuevamente, ni por ser la hermana del actual dueño de la compañía quien a su vez era el capitán del "Sexto escuadrón" era un motivo para regresar... la única manera de ser aceptada de nuevo era que su hermano diera la orden directa de ello pero si hiciera eso sería una acción mal vista y ella no permitiría que pensaran mal del respetado capitán. Tendría que poner un negocio o ejercer un oficio y al pensar en ello se le ocurrió la brillante idea de realizar su propio negocio de pinturas, después de todo era un pasatiempo que realmente amaba.

Con un mejor ánimo regreso a su casa siendo aproximadamente las 2:04 pm, pero al llegar a su hogar se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien... la puerta principal no tenía el doble seguro que ella dejo al salir, reviso bajo el tapete de la entrada si estaba la copia de la llave de la entrada y al no encontrarla sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad... alguien la encontró y hurgaron o aún se encontraban dentro de la casa; con suma cautela y precaución abrió la puerta entrando de manera sigilosa mirando en todas las direcciones cuando de pronto un agradable aroma invadió sus fosas nasales... ¿estaban preparando café?, con mayor seguridad se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con las últimas personas que pensó ver en ese momento, sus ojos completamente abiertos no disimularon su sorpresa al ver a los 2 hombres que tomaban asiento en los sofás de ese espacio.

— ¡Vaya!, hasta que te dignas en aparecer— exclamo un joven peliceleste poseedor de un rostro demasiado conocido para Rukia— ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

— Ha pasado tiempo Rukia...— fue el "efusivo saludo" del blanquecino pelinegro que tomaba asiento en el sofá individual y que con sus profundos ojos verdes escudriñaba a la recién llegada.

Rukia seguía estática por encontrar a su serio primo y su amigo de felinos ojos celestes invadiendo su hogar así que sin saber cómo reaccionar dijo lo primero que cruzo su mente.

— ¿Cómo lograron entrar?.

—Aunque no lo aparente tengo buena memoria y se de tu afán por mantener una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete de la entrada, hacías exactamente lo mismo cuando vivas en la mansión de tu hermano pero con la llave de tu dormitorio— explico Grimmjow con una triunfante sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo has estado?— fue la pregunta realizada por Ulquiorra, aunque él no era alguien precisamente expresivo Rukia estaba consciente que en realidad le interesaba lo que fue de ella en su tiempo de condena.

— Pues estoy mejor de lo esperado— fue su simple respuesta que logró conformar al pelinegro, la comunicación con su primo y hermano siempre había sido de esa manera poco elocuente que muchos no lograban comprender.

— Para que hayas estado más de 2 años en esa porquería no luces nada mal, el cabello largo te sienta bien— opino el joven de ojos celestes que paseaba su mirada descaradamente por todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra poniéndola levemente nerviosa, hecho que fue notado por el perceptivo ojiverde.

— Oye Ulquiorra... Inoue vino a visitarme no hace mucho tiempo y me comento que están comprometidos, vaya que no me espere eso pero en verdad me alegro por ustedes— felicito la muchacha de manera sincera mientras tomaba asiento a la par de Grimmjow, el pelinegro dio las gracias de manera seca pero no fue algo de extrañar para los presentes.

— Puse café ya que trajimos pan de dulce que preparo Orihime, iré a servir las tazas— comento el paliducho joven retirándose de la sala para tomar rumbo a la cocina.

Rukia estando a solas con Grimmjow por ese breve momento no fue capaz de detener que un sutil nerviosismo la recorriera y al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el peliceleste se acercó a ella hasta que sintió un leve roce de sus labios contra su cuello, por lo que lo alejo con un "sutil" empujón que casi logra tirarlo del sillón.

— ¡Idiota!, ¿pero qué crees que haces?— cuestiono la ojivioleta incapaz de ocultar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas— invades mi espacio personal, estúpido.

— ¡Ja!, como si no te hubiera invadido tu espacio anteriormente y vaya que de varias maneras— hablo mientras mostraba una pícara sonrisa y la diversión contenida en su apuesto rostro, Rukia frunció sus finas cejas con sus mejillas aun pintadas por el vistoso carmín a la vez que recordaba ciertas "situaciones" a las que el peliceleste hacía referencia— y todavía sigues siendo tan puritana al hablar de estos temas— la sonora carcajada que soltó fue acallada por el golpe en su abdomen cortesía de Rukia y por la llegada de Ulquiorra que en una bandeja llevaba 3 tazas de café y un recipiente con las donas hechas por su prometida.

Pasaron alrededor de unas 2 horas en las que los 3 jóvenes pasaron resolviendo muchas curiosidades, las 5:19 pm era la actual hora dictada por el reloj así que los 2 hombres se despidieron de la muchacha subiendo de esa manera al Mazda de Ulquiorra para abordar la carretera.

— Rukia luce más bien de lo que imagine... y como veo sigues interesado en ella— comento Ulquiorra sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

— Siempre te he dicho que ella me sigue interesando en ella, pero por lo que pude ver no ha olvidado sus sentimientos por Shiba— expreso frustradamente el peliceleste.

— No hables con ese tono, tu siempre has sido consciente del amor que Rukia siente por Kaien Shiba, incluso cuando ustedes estuvieron de novios ella seguía amándolo— dijo sin una pizca de tacto haciendo gruñir a Grimmjow— y tú también querías a otra mujer... mejor dicho sigues queriéndola a pesar de tu interés en Rukia.

— Idiota, hablamos de tu prima no de mi— rebatió el enojado ojiceleste intentando no tocar ese tema que le avergonzaba y frustraba— el imbécil de Shiba se hace el de rogar, por cómo trata a Rukia dudo que sienta una simple amistad por ella.

— Pues te equivocas, él nunca se ha interesado en Rukia en un plan romántico, para un viudo como él que a pesar de los años que lleva muerta su difunta esposa y que no ha retomado ninguna relación de este tipo nuevamente me es casi imposible el pensar que de la noche a la mañana se enamore de alguien más... eso sería una traición a su fallecida esposa desde su punto de vista.

— Vaya Ulquiorra... ¿desde cuándo un ser de piedra como tú es tan hablador y un experto en el plano romántico?, ya veo que el enamoramiento de tu novia resulta ser contagioso— expreso Grimmjow burlonamente ganándose una breve pero filosa mirada de Ulquiorra. El carro continuo con su rápido andar ocasionando que las ráfagas de viento revolvieran las cortas cabelleras de los 2 hombres.

El día llego a su fin solamente para recibir a uno más tal como la flor que marchitaba dejando su semilla para que otra creciera nuevamente, ese día lunes no tenía nada de especial a excepción del hecho que Rukia fuera a adquirir lienzos, pinceles y pinturas en un local de la ciudad; algo que resultó ser un poco curioso para el policía de ojos castaños que la acompañaba, al regresar al hogar de la joven ella se dirigió al jardín para dedicarse a plasmar diferentes dibujos en los lienzos adquiridos, su mano se movía muy grácilmente y con una gran maestría dando como resultado preciosas pinturas que asombro al pelinaranja recostado en el umbral de la puerta siendo un espectador en silencio, el mutismo fue el fiel acompañante de ese día tal como los anteriores.

La noche recayó nuevamente por lo que Ichigo se retiró sin mucha ceremonia dejando descansar a Rukia llegada la noche, estando ella sola en la soledad de su dormitorio se dio cuenta de lo grande que era este y cuando menos lo espero el hechizo de Morfeo la invadió haciéndola navegar por el mar de los sueños. Solo un par de horas fueron las que ella pudo descansar ya que el sobrio timbre del hogar resonó a lo largo de este logrando despertar a la residente que nunca había sido una persona con el sueño pesado. Despabilándose Rukia mientras estiraba sus brazos observo el reloj sobre su buro dándose cuenta que eran las 10: 47 pm, la oscuridad dominaba completamente el lugar... ¿a quién se le ocurría visitar a alguien a esas horas de la noche?; dispuesta a resolver esa interrogante se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada pero al abrirla un severo shock se apodero de ella solo logrando sentir la explosión de confusas emociones desatándose en su ser.

Ahí frente a la puerta de su casa se encontraba un serio e imperturbable pelinegro cuyos ojos grises repasaban penetrantemente el asombrado rostro de la muchacha, los 2 hermanos al fin volvían a verse luego del tiempo que la de menor edad estuvo encarcelada y sintiéndose más sola que nunca, la ojivioleta sintió como en su garganta se formó un intenso nudo y como un incómodo ardor producto de las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos la invadía, un leve sollozo amenazaba con escapar de su boca pero la muchacha luchaba en no dejarlo escapar por el mayor tiempo posible.

— Los Kuchikis no mostramos nuestra debilidad Rukia...— esas simples palabras que en verdad dejaban entrever la nostalgia de Byakuya Kuchiki y ver como los fríos ojos del hombre se transformaron en unos más cálidos al mirar a su pequeña hermana fue el interruptor que dio inicio al imperceptible sollozo de Rukia y a las solitarias lagrimas que recorrían el camino de sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

Tanta era la confusa emoción del momento que Rukia ni su hermano se percataron del coche polarizado color azul que estacionado en una esquina mantenía dentro a una persona de ojos dorados que observaba atentamente la casa de la pelinegra... esos malditos ojos dorados que provocaron que cada noche Rukia vagara en su infierno personal... sus pesadillas.

* * *

La humedad y polvo eran los principales invasores de esa deteriorada y abandonada bodega; el olor a madera podrida y la visión de un par de ratones corriendo por el suelo para desaparecer por los huecos de la desquebrajada pared no eran factores que contribuyeran al agrado de las personas reunidas en ese sitio; un delgado caño pegado al techo del incomodo lugar tenía un pequeño orificio donde dejaba escapar unas pequeñas gotas de agua que cada 3 segundos impactaba contra el polvoriento piso provocando un cansino sonido que saco de sus casillas a una joven presente en dicho sitio.

— ¡Ah!, ¡ya arreglen esa mierda o apresúrate a hablar que ese sonido me está hartando!— exclamo la enojada jovencita que profiriendo tan sonoro grito hizo saber su disconformidad mientras observaba al relajado organizador de la improvista reunión.

— ¡Idiooota!, cállate de una vez y déjanos escuchar el motivo de esta junta— opino un joven que sentado en una esquina bebía una lata de refresco.

Antes de que se originara una discusión entre los presentes una masculina pero alegre voz resonó por toda la bodega.

— Ah, es mejor que dejen de pelear para que puedan escuchar la razón por la que los convoque...— una vez reinara el silencio nuevamente continuo con su hablar— "él" ha vuelto a movilizarme desde la liberación de su última víctima, está tramando algo y no puede ser nada bueno— el tono alegre fue remplazado por uno más serio que raramente mostraba.

— Así que nosotros tenemos que adelantarnos a sus propósitos esta vez, pero para eso la necesitamos a ella— explico una hermosa fémina sentada sobre una torre de cajas.

— ¿Cuándo dices "ella" te refieres a...?

— Si... es hora que Kuchiki-san nos conozca de una vez por todas...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡"Hello" desde Españaaaa! *inserta vos de Adele* xD jajajaja, ¿cómo han estado? pues yo espero que muy bien ;) , yo por mi parte he estado ocupada acosando a Nii-sama y a Kaien-dono recitándoles el poema de las 5 vidas que la "heroína de Bleach" me enseño xD, pero fuera de eso estoy feliz actualizando esta historia nuevamente :3 . Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan y espero que se den un tiempecito para dejarme sus hermosos comentarios :D, les mando muchos abrazos y una hermosa taicho para que cuiden de ella en sus armarios 7u7... como consejo regálenle un chappy para que este de buen humor y sea cariñosa con ustedes 7w7 jajajaja xD.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo ya que mi inspiración andaba de parranda practicando juegos de azar con hombrezuelos :'v jajajaja, pero gracias a mis drogadas neuronas fui capaz de subir un nuevo capítulo xD, a lo mejor hubieron detalles que no les pareció importante pero créanme que todo lo que leyeron hoy será de gran importancia en capítulos posteriores... aquí las aclaraciones y datos importantes:

 **1-** Por si no me di a entender bien, en el inicio cuando Ulquiorra le gano a Grimmjow jugando cartas le pidió al zukulento Grimm las llaves de su carro (de Grimmjow) para que él no manejara por 2 semanas en venganza que Grimmjow choco su carro por manejar borracho xD.

 **2-** Otra vez apareció "Ranmaru" (un personaje inventado por mi), la verdad en un inicio tenía planeado dejarlo como un personaje del montón y sin relevancia, pero al ver como la mayoría se hizo expectativas con él unas ideas "loquillas" me asaltaron por lo que decidí que más adelante jugaría un rol más importante.

 **3-** Como pudieron ver, Ichigo ya está comenzando a cuestionarse y arrepentirse un poco por lo duro que ha sido con Rukia, ahora más al ver como ella lo ignora al 100% :v , aún falta más para que termine de darse cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido así que les agradezco la paciencia xD... pero por lo menos ya comienza a cuestionarse su trato con ella.

 **4-** Pues creo que los confundí con la relación de Rukia con Kaien y Grimmjow xD. En términos simples Rukia y Grimmjow fueron novios en el pasado pero ella ama a Kaien aunque él no la quiere de esa manera... como lo dije él es viudo... ¿cómo se conocieron Kaien y Rukia?, ¿por qué Rukia significa tanto para él?... eso lo verán en el otro capítulo xD.

 **5-** El encuentro de Byakuya y Rukia lo corte porque sinceramente mi cerebro colapso en ese momento xD, pero en el otro capítulo lo retomare... así los mantengo en suspenso también jajajjaj, por cierto... ¿Quién vigilaba la casa de Rukia?.

 **6-** En este capítulo dije que Rukia paso encerrada por 2 años y 4 meses (ese fue el tiempo total de condena), pero en capítulos pasados solo puse 2 años para decirlo en una manera general.

 **7-** ¿Quiénes creen que eran las personas del final?... ¿y a quien se refería con "él"?, ¿por qué necesitan de Rukia?.

 **Datos del autor:**

No pos vengo con más datos sobre mi xD .

 **1-** Mi primer crush: Pues quiero presentarles a mi primer amor platónico ¡y claro que tenía que ser ficticio! x'D jajajajaja y ese es Aladdín *o* .

 **2-** Mi OTP de los videojuegos: Si tengo OTP del anime (el ichiruki claro está) también tenía que shippear en el ámbito de los videojuegos xD y mi OTP de esta rama es Link y Zelda de la saga "The legend of Zelda" *o* imposible no amarlos! xDD.

 **3-** A lo mejor suene raro pero mis expresiones favoritas de cualquier personaje son las de tristeza y llanto *o* y es que me encanta la sensibilidad que muestran (y más si el personaje es poco efusivo) así que quiero contarles unas expresiones que me gustaron mucho:

 **-** Cuando Rukia está a punto de ser ejecutada: *o* … ella siempre desprende elegancia y belleza *.*

 **-** Cuando Inoue llora porque dice sufrir cuando ve llorar a pelonsaki-kun :v : A lo mejor me matan o piensen que estoy siendo sarcástica pero esta expresión de Inoue enserio me gusto... pienso que Tite pudo plasmar muy bien sus emociones (si hasta moquitos le agrego xD), pero solo me gusta la imagen del manga ya que en los coloreados se mira muy graciosa xDD.

 **-** Y de diversos personajes como Naruto, Nami, Robin incluso Sakura xD jajaja xD pero de ellos ya no les digo porque me gustan sus expresiones ya que no se si les estaría dando spoilers xD.

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **sinaloca86:** Hola! te agradezco el comentario y pues ya viste que clase de relación mantuvieron Rukia y Grimmjow, Kaien quiere muchísimo a Rukia pero no en un plano romántico (es que no me gusta que todos los chicos se enamoren de la prota xD) y pues Ichigo ya está comenzando a arrepentirse.

 **Noctelocusta650:** Mariana-sempai! Jajajaja pues me alegra que el sueño de Rukia te diera escalofríos ya que fue mi atención xD y si a Ichigo no le rompe la cara Kaien lo hará Renji xD. Mostrare más cosas del pasado de Ichigo y pues ya está comenzando a cuestionarse el trato que tiene con Rukia… si te gusto en el capítulo pasado que solo mencionara a Grimmjow no sé cómo reaccionaras a este jajajja xD y los spoilers te los digo en Facebook ;) .

 **Earilmadith21:** *o* agradezco mucho el bello comentario :') , pues Ichigo ya esta dándose cuenta que es un imbécil y el crimen de Rukia aún no está revelado del todo muajajajaja xD creo que dentro de 2 capítulos contare a totalidad lo que hizo, Inoue no es villana en el fic así que espero que no la odien tanto xD y pues Renji seguirá huyendo de Riruka en el otro capítulo jajjaja.

 **VizoredLisa:** Sole-sama! *o* jajajajaja me alegra un montón que salieras de Hueco Mundo para comentarme xD y sobre todo que le des oportunidad a un AU :'), Ichigo se cree el machito pero en el fondo es un completo uke de primera xD "no puede matar ni una mosca :v" jajajaja me mataste con eso xD. Renji es tan sensualote que merecía protagonismo y ser el Don Juan de la historia 7u7 a Ichigo ni lo pelan jajaajaj xD . Rukia es una caja llena de sorpresas… y pues ya verás que hizo realmente. La relación Grimmruki fue muyyy estrechitaaa jajajajja xD. Jajajaja actualice antes de lo previsto xD ahora espero ver la tuya aunque me rompas el kokoro T-T , te mando un fuerte abrazo :3.

 **Yuki05:** Yolanda-chan! :3 no sabes cuánto agradezco tus comentarios en todas mis historias :3… ya medio aclare la relación de Rukia con Kaien y Grimmjow jajajja, lo del sueño de Rukia será más aclarado en el próximo capítulo ;) y el freso ya comenzara a arrepentirse u.u , la muerte de Masaki también será aclarada ;), cuídate mucho! :D

 **ane-berry92:** Ane-chan :) siempre agradezco tus comentarios y me encanta verlos aunque tardes 84 años en hacerlo jajajjaja xD , veremos más del acoso de Riruka en el otro capítulo y pues Tatsuki tiene que ponerla en su lugar xD. Te doy un spoiler? en el otro capítulo habrá encuentro entre Ichigo y Grimmjow muajajajja y el freso se arrepentirá mucho por lo imbécil que ha sido (también culpo a Mariana por mi amor al grimmruki jajjajaa). El ulquihime tendrá cierto protagonismo ;) y también me encanto la pareja *o*… si intento recordar un número de teléfono mi mente colapsa jajajjaja xD, te mando un gran abrazo y el chappy de tu parte fue bien recibido ;) .

 **Mile Mcgarden:** Jajajjaja Kaien es todo un papu que rompe ovarios de las niñas jajajajja xD, esa Kiyone y Sentaro aunque estén muertos tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia T.T , a mí también me dio lastima Rukia :'( . La pereza siempre nos sobrepasa xD Renji es el vivo ejemplo y pues Riruka lo anda acosando x'D jajajaj… Ichigo ya se está arrepintiendo un poquitín, pero aún le falta más al desgraciado! Cuídate!

 **Natsumivat:** Amo los comentarios largos y el que tú me dejes uno así lo aprecio muchísimo! :'D. Lo siento por como he plasmado a Ichigo en la historia pero ya va arrepintiéndose un poco… te prometo que pronto volverá el Ichigo que amas!, Renji tiene enamorada a Riruka jajjaja y pues Tatsuki si esta celosa xD… ¿Quién se quedara con la piña?. Me encanta Grimmjow y ya aclarare bien porque fue novio de Rukia… todos queremos domar a ese gato 7w7 jajajaja. Pues si hay un complot en la historia… y no bien feo :'v jajajaj, en el otro capítulo aclarare más sobre el sueño de Rukia y sobre la muerte de Masaki… respecto a los asesinatos puede ser que no le teman solo por matar a 2 personas… el problema erradica en el motivo de los asesinatos. El gotei actúa a espaldas y también tiene su lado oscuro n.n … cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!

 **bahLee:** Ichigo es un verdadero maldito! pero ya cambiara… me alegra que te gustara mi narración de los lugares :3 . Enserio te agradezco el lindo comentario y que estés pendiente… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!...

¡Es todo por hoy! Nos leemos pronto ;) .


End file.
